World Class Family
by gogators2696
Summary: Elena and Stefan are married with a daughter. Caroline and Damon are married.Elizabeth and Giuseppe Salvatore don't approve of either of their sons marriages so when they all get together for the founder parties chaos ensues. AU and all Human. Other characters will come up.
1. Chapter 1: Inlaws

World Class Family

Summary: Elena and Stefan are married with a daughter. Caroline and Damon are married. Elizabeth and Giuseppe Salvatore don't approve of either of their sons marriages so when they all get together for a family reunion chaos ensues. AU and all Human. Other characters will come up.

Disclaimer I own no one or the show I just write about them.

* * *

Chapter 1: In-Laws

"Do we really have to go babe you know your parents hate me." Elena whined

"Yes we have to go and besides I think they are coming around and they love Aidah."

"Ughh why do we have to go?"

"Because they are my family and plus you can go and see Jeremy, Bonnie, Alaric, and Jenna."

"Yeah whatever but I am telling you babe your parents still don't me and I want them to like me. I really do but I don't know what to do?"

"You don't have to change for my parents to like you and plus you don't need my parent approval because I love you and I am married to you . We have a beautiful family.

"How do you always know the right things to say?"

"Let's just say it it's a gift."

"I love you too." Elena looks at their daughter who is fast asleep in the backseat.

* * *

Damon was laying bed having a good dream when the sun got in face and woke him up. He rolled over and saw Caroline walking out of the bathroom. "Get up Damon. We have to be at your parents in an hour and I don't want us to be late."

"Oh come on Care Lets be late I don't care what they think about you."

"I know you love me no matter what but I don't want Elena to be there alone to face the harshness of your parents. Please for me."

"Ok only because you asked nicely. I better et rewarded for this tonight."

"You will trust me I am going to need you after today." they both got ready and thirty minutes later they were walking out the door to what will be one in a series of parties this weekend.

* * *

Stefan and Elena arrived at their house in mystic falls. Aidah was fast asleep in her car seat. "I will get her babe you just go inside and get ready." Stefan said.

"Are you sure. I can get her it is no trouble." Elena said.

"No I can get our grumpy one year old up and ready."

"Ok babe but we only have an hour and a half until the party at you parents house." Elena said to him and kissed him on the cheek. He went to the back of the Escalade to get his little girl. Aidah was stirring in her seat when he opened the door. She let out a little whine like she knew she was about to be woken up from her nap. " Come on cara mia (my beloved in Italian) it is time to wake up and get ready to see grandma and grandpa Salvatore." she kept her eyes shut and Stefan just picked her up out of her car seat she fought with him a little but when she was out of the car she nuzzled her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder. He loved it when she did that because she was so adorable but who was he kidding she was adorable all the time. "Come on baby lets go in and put on that pretty dress mommy picked out for you to wear this evening." He said as he walked into the boarding house.

"Happy to see you back Mr. Salvatore." George the butler said as he greeted Stefan.

"It is nice to see you to I thought I told my parents we didn't need a butler George."

"Yes well your mom insisted that I come over here anyways so you two don't have to worry about the house keeping and Nelly is here to help with Aidah."

"Oh ok George well I know not to argue with my mother. Good to see you to I best get her ready to go and call me Stefan please "

"I will get her ready mr. Salvatore that is why I am here so little Aidah is taken care of and you can do your things." Nelly said coming into the room.

"Ok Nelly and please call me Stefan Mr. Salvatore is my father. She can be handful when she is woken up when she doesn't want to be so just call me if she is too much to handle."

"Will do Mr. Salv… Stefan." with that she took Aidah out of his arms and up the little girls room to get her ready." Stefan followed up the stairs and went into the master bedroom to find a not so happy Elena sitting on the bed.

"Why are you upset babe." He asked her already knowing the answer.

"You know why. I asked you to tell your mom we didn't need George or Nelly while we were here. We don't need any help. Especially with taking care of our daughter."

"I did but you know how my mother is and she is only trying to help baby. Please be nice for me and Aidah I don't want any trouble" Stefan said he was getting tired of being in the middle of Elena and his moms diputes.

"Whatever and I will be nice I always am but I just wish for once your mom would stop this there is no need ." Elena said feeling like he always took his mothers side.

"I know and how about this after the four parties we have to go to we take a couple of more days and go to your families lake hose and spend some time there with aidah and we can invite your family." H e knew he her anger was gone when she walked up and kissed him.

"How did I end up with such a perfect man. Who knows how and what to say at the right time."

"I told you already it's a gift that I was given."

"I guess I should get ready at least I will have Caroline there to so I wont be the only one that your mom does not like."

* * *

Caroline, Damon, Stefan, and Elena decided to meet out side the house and go in together. Stefan was carrying Aidah who was in her goofy pink dress that she loved. Every time Damon and Caroline would see Aidah it was a competition on who she would got to first. This time when Aidah saw them she reached out for uncle Damon. "See she loves me more Care." Damon said as he took his beautiful little niece from Stefan. "You look beautiful by the way Elena." Damon added on

"You look good to Damon and Caroline that dress is gorgeous." Elena said.

"What no comment for me." Stefan said playing hurt.

"You make beautiful children brother." Damon said.

"Ha-ha brother when are you going to have one." Stefan retorted with their usual playful banter.

"No time soon but it is fun trying." Damon said playfully and Caroline blushed.

"Well shall we go inside boys ." Elena said ready to get this night over with. No ready this weekend over with.

* * *

Hoped you liked it Please review. **Here is some background info for all you readers. Caroline and Damon lives in a mansion outside of Mystic falls. Stefan has the boarding house. Their parents live in the old Salvatore place from the show. Alaric and Jenna are married with two boys. Jenna lived in mystic fall but Elena and her parents lived in Georgia and vacationed in Mystic falls . Elena also met Stefan her junior year in high school when her parents died and they had to move in with Jenna. And last but not least Bonnie and Jeremy are engaged. REVIEW PLEASE.**


	2. Chapter 2:The Party

Chapter 2: The Party

Stefan, Elena, Damon, and Caroline walked into the house. Aidah had to get down and walk. That was all she was wanting to do now a days since she just learned. Stefan holds Aidah's hand and she is trying to pull him somewhere but he is looking for his parents. Damon found them first. Their parents were talking to Mayor Lockwood and his wife by the stairs. Stefan looks at his wife and sees she really doesn't want to go over there but he gives her a look and says "you said you would be nice." Stefan said to Elena.

"I said I would be nice but I didn't say I would like it." Elena said. They all walk over to his parents.

"Hello Mother, Father." Stefan said.

"Well son it is great to see you and our Granddaughter it seems like Elena wont let you two come home so I can see you both." His mother said taking a jab at Elena.

"Well Mrs. Salvatore your son is the busy one. The hospital keeps him from being able to take any extended vacation." Elena said in her nice tone.

Giuseppe spoke up and said "Well son it is nice to see you and Aidah once again. She looks more and more like a Salvatore every time we see her." Elisabeth bends down to get a hug from her granddaughter and Giuseppe picks her up to give her a kiss. Giuseppe looks at Aidah and says "I got you a gift but it is coming tomorrow you will have come over to see it." she got a big smile on her face. Aidah giggled a yay. Stefan loved it when se giggled or babbled. Giuseppe turned to Damon and asked "When are you going to give us a grand child?"

"Dad Stefan asked me that earlier and I told him no time soon."

"Well son we all know Caroline is not the motherly type." Elisabeth said. She did not like either one of her sons wives. She had no problem showing it. Caroline acted like it didn't phase her. She put up this front all the time but Elena knew it was fake.

"Um excuse me I need to go freshen up." Caroline said and walked away to the restroom.

Elena leaned into Stefan and Whispered "I am going to make sure she is ok."

"Ok Babe! Take as long as you need." Stefan said to Elena

* * *

Elena walked into the bathroom to Find Caroline crying on the bench. Elena walked over to the bench and took Caroline into her arms and held her while she cried. "Caroline I don't know what to say."

"Why does she hate me so much? What did I do to her?" Caroline cried.

"She hates me to and I don't know why she hates us. But we cant let what she says get to us because if we do we are letting her win."

"You don't get it Elena. What she said brought up a lot. I am not the motherly type I couldn't protect my baby."

"What happened Caroline?"

"Four months ago I had a miscarriage I was at home then all of a sudden I started bleeding and I started cramping I went to the doctors and they told me I lost the baby. I knew I was pregnant and I was going to tell Damon when we went on our date that night but I lost it before I could tell him and I never did I never told anyone other that you now." Caroline wept.

"Oh Caroline you shouldn't have had to deal on your own you should have told Damon. He loves you and trust me."

"But he would hate me for not keeping our baby safe."

"No Caroline he wouldn't hate you . He would be hurt but not because of you but because he lost a child."

"Please don't tell him Elena. Please I am begging you."

"Look Caroline it is not my place to tell him. It is yours he needs to know. But I am not going to force you to tell him."

"Thank you Elena you are a really great friend."

"Yeah I am incredible. Come on lets get you washed up and ready to go back out there and show Elisabeth we are to stay and she can't run us off." Caroline laughs and shakes her head yes.

* * *

"Really mom you had to make that comment." Damon said getting tired of the way his mom treats Caroline.

"Well it is the truth and you know it." Elisabeth said "You shouldn't be mad me. I am your mother and I will always take care of you unlike her."

"Mom that's enough we don't want to have a family fight in public now do we." Stefan said trying to control the situation. Giuseppe is entertaining Aidah while all this is going on.

"You are Stefan we don't want to have a silly little family dispute in public. Why couldn't your brother be more like you and protect me from your wives." Elisabeth said.

"Mom I asked Elea to play nice and I am asking you do the same for me and Aidah. I don't want any problems and neither does she." Stefan said trying to get his mom to understand.

"Well maybe she shouldn't be a bad mother and wife to you and Aidah by keeping you away from your family. I miss you Stefan and Aidah and she wont let me be around you two alone she is afraid I will poison you two against her. But she is the one poisoning you against me." Elisabeth said trying to get her son against Elena.

"Wow Elisabeth I didn't think you could go that low but I see no matter what I do it will never be good enough. I am taking Aidah home it is past her bedtime." Elena says knowing Stefan wouldn't dare talk back to his beloved mother. She then turns to Caroline. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"Yes please Elena." Caroline responds. Elena take Aidah from Giuseppe and she is looking a little bit tired. Stefan jus this an annoyed look on his face. "I will see you at home Stefan." Elena says before she leaves the party. Stefan quickly follows her and catches her before she leaves.

"Elena wait I'm sorry she said that." Stefan said.

"We will talk about it later right now I just want to leave. I will not have my daughter around someone like that."

"She is my mom Elena and Aidah's grandma."

"We will talk about this later Aidah needs to be in bed right now."

"Ok but be safe." He then Kisses Elena and Then he places a kiss on his sleepy Daughters head and said. "Sweet dreams Cara Mia. I will catch a ride with Damon and I will be home soon."

"Ok I Love you Stefan."

"I love you too Elena."

"Lets go home now. Caroline you ready." Elena said

"Yeah I just said goodbye to Damon."

* * *

There you have it chapter two. I wanted to show Caroline and Elena friendship. I know I am making it out like Stefan is taking his mom side and he somewhat is but that is for a reason.

* * *

Oh and here is a sneak peek at the next chapter.

"Elena say it I know you want to." Stefan said as his anger kept rising. He did not understand why Elena would not try and work things out with his mom.

"You want it Stefan here it is why do you always take her side. You let her ridicule me in front of our daughter and everyone else yet you cant stand up for me. I am wife Stefan when is this going to stop."

* * *

Review as always and stay tuned and the last Chapter of We Meet Again will be up later tonight."


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight

Chapter 3: The Fight

Stefan came home half drunk he knew he had one more drink than he should but tonight was rough. He knew Elena would still be up waiting for him to come home but he didn't really want to talk to her. H didn't want to fight not tonight. Sure enough he walked into his room and there was Elena sitting at the foot of the bed. She had a couple of tears rolling down her face. Stefan felt bad for being somewhat mad at her she was obviously upset. "Elena baby what's wrong?" Stefan asked as he bent down in front of her.

"I tried Stefan. What did I do wrong? Why doesn't she like me?" Elena cried.

"I don't know I wish I could tell why but I don't know she has been that way to every girl I dated." Except Katherine he thought but Elena didn't need to know about Katherine.

"I can take what she said about me today but what she said about Caroline was uncalled for. Caroline was crying when I got to the bathroom. Caroline actually listened to what your mom said and thought she was right. She already has a lot to deal with as it is."

"Elena I know what my mom about her was wrong but you have to overlook it."

"Over look it no Caroline is grieving and what she said added to the hurt." Stefan was confused about what Elena just said. Why would Caroline be grieving.

"Why is Caroline grieving Elena?"

"Nothing it's nothing."

"No tell me why is Caroline grieving."

"She had a miscarriage ok. Damon doesn't know she was even pregnant to begin with so don't tell him or her. I wasn't suppose to tell you."

"When did this happen?"

"Four months ago. She was going to tell him the day she miscarried."

"Oh how is she?"

"She is Caroline acting like it never happened I told her she should tell Damon but she has convinced herself he will hate her." Elena said. "Stefan I hate this. I just wish she would stop acting this way."

"Just give her time. She will come around."

"When Stefan we dated for four and a half years then got engaged and waited a year and a half to get married and we have been married for 2 years. How long does she need."

"Lets just go to bed we have a long day tomorrow I told them we would bring Aidah over to see her gift."

"Ugh ok but I already told Jenna and Bonnie I would have lunch with them. But you can take Aidah over there I will just come by later."

"Ok now lets get some sleep."

* * *

Stefan woke up after hearing a faint noise he rolls over and sees it is the baby monitor. That Aidah was awake and she was babbling. He loved it when she did that. He sat there and listened to his daughter talk to herself. "I wove you. Mama Dada. Patty tate patty tate." She sang that as she clapped her hands. He loved how adorable his little girl could be. He decided he would make breakfast for his wife so he got up and went into Aidah's room and when she saw him she stood up in her crib and smiled and clapped her hands "Dada." Aidah said.

"Come on Cara mia lets go make mama some breakfast." Stefan said. Aidah smiled at him and said "Mama" and she raised her hands like she was asking a question.

"She is a sleep baby girl so we are going to surprise her with pancakes." Stefan says to his daughter.

* * *

They got to the kitchen and he sat Aidah in her high chair then he went and got her some breakfast. After Aidah was settled and eating he went to the cabinets and got out the stuff he needed . He started to make the pancakes. Aidah got restless in her chair so Stefan moved her closer to him.

* * *

Elena woke up to the smell of food being cooked. She got out of bed and went into Aidah's room and saw she wasn't there. Then she smelled the pancakes. She walked to the kitchen to find a messy Aidah and Her wonderful husband cooking her pancakes. "Smells delicious." Elena said to let her presence be known.

"Mommy." Aidah squealed.

"Morning baby." Stefan said as he gave her a kiss. Elena went to the sink and got a paper towel to clean Aidah. Breakfast was done and ready. Stefan fixed Elena's plate because she was cleaning up then he fixed his. The ate at the breakfast table and small talk but it was mainly quit until the phone rang. "Hello mom." He said. He stood there and listened to her talk for a while." Ok we will be there in a little. We just have to get Aidah cleaned up. See you soon mom." Then he hung up the phone and turned to his wife.

"Aidah's gift is there and ready." Stefan said.

"Ok I will get her ready to go but remember I am going to be there late because I lunch with Jenna and Bonnie." Elena said

"Ok fine with me. You need to spend time with them. I don't want you overdoing yourself right now."

"Don't worry I will be fine and I am not over doing myself." Elena picked up Aidah and took her ready and Stefan did the same. Few minutes later Stefan was off to his parents with Aidah while Elena was getting ready to see her family. She got dressed and headed out the door. She was driving when she felt guilty for not being with her husband so she pulled out her phone and called Jenna. "Hey Jenna I cant do lunch today. I am sorry but I want… need to be with my family. I want to show Stefan that I am trying." She was talking to Jenna when she pulled up to the Salvatore mansion and Jenna assured her she was doing the right thing then they hung up. Elena walked up to the and knocked the staff opened the door and told her they were out back. Stefan was surprised to see Elena here so early. He stood up with Aidah holding his finger and following beside him. "I thought you had lunch with Jenna and Bonnie."

"I did but I decided I needed to be with the two of you." Elena said.

Elisabeth was ticked she thought she would be able to talk to her son about his sham of a marriage. "So you decided to be a good mother and Wife for once Elena." Elisabeth said.

"I chose to cancel on my family who I have not seen in quite some time to be here with my husband and Daughter and to try and make nice with you ."

"Well if you would treat my son better . I would like you." Elisabeth said. Stefan did not want this to turn out to be a big fight between his mom and Elena so he intervened.

"Elena please be nice and Mom this is not the time or place. I don't want you two fighting." He said

"Stefan my son I just wish your wife would be a better mother and wife I know she didn't have the proper role model in her mom or even her birth mother and I just want the best for You and Aidah and she is not it." Elisabeth said trying to convince her son that his wife is not suitable.

"Don't talk about my mom like that she was a better than you could ever think to be." Elena said then left with tears in her eyes. Stefan was dumbfounded. He then followed Elena into the house.

"Elena wait I'm sorry she shouldn't have said that." Stefan said.

"Whatever Stefan I am leaving this is not good for me and I don't need this."

"Elena don't leave she didn't mean it. You know how my mom is. She says it differently than she means it."

"I'm done fighting with her and having you…"

"And what Elena."

"Nothing bye."

"Elena say it I know you want to." Stefan said as his anger kept rising. He did not understand why Elena would not try and work things out with his mom.

"You want it Stefan here it is why do you always take her side. You let her ridicule me in front of our daughter and everyone else yet you cant stand up for me. I am wife Stefan when is this going to stop."

"I don't take her side."

"See I don't want to fight with you to so I am going to leave and go see Bonnie and Jenna. See you and Aidah at home." Elena left and Stefan did not know how to take in what Elena jus said. He was going to act like nothing happened. He then walked outside and saw his mother playing with Aidah. Elisabeth looked up at Stefan

"See what imean son she is not a fit mother or wife."

"Mom please not right now I have had enough of both of you. I am going to take my daughter home so she can get a nap. She can see her gift some other time." Then Stefan left with a fussy Aidah.

* * *

Elena pulled up to her old home and started crying it was ties like these she needed her mom. Alaric was waking out to the car when he saw Elena's car and he saw her crying so he walked up to her car knocked one her window. When Elena saw him she opened the door and hugged him tightly. He was more like a father to her than John was. They just stood there hugging and he let her cry on his shoulder.

* * *

There you have it chapter three completed. I am truly sorry for the wait but I had writers block because I wanted it to be perfect. Please review and I promise it will not be long until I update again. The story will be picking up pace in the next couple of chapters and there will be a few surprises People from Stefan and Elena's past will show up and something bad will happen. Please review as always.


	4. Chapter 4: Haunting Pasts

Chapter 4: Haunting Pasts

They stood like that for a while until Alaric thought it was safe to ask. "Elena what's wrong?"

"I cant do it anymore Ric."

"What cant you do ?"

"His family I cant take it anymore I am done with it. I am done with putting up Elisabeth's crap and Stefan just standing there and letting her do it."

"Come on lets go inside and talk some more." She just shook her head and she let Alaric lead her into the house. He went into the kitchen to start some tea for her. He then went into the living room and sat on the couch beside her. "I have some tea steeping for us. Do you want to talk about it."

"Where's Jenna and the kids?"

"They are out to lunch she decided to take them out anyways. But don't change the subject like that. What happened Elena."

"Elisabeth happened. So I cancelled on Jenna and Bonnie so I could go out there to be with Stefan and Aidah to maybe show that I want to show that I want to make things right between me and Elisabeth. But I get there and she makes a snaky comment about how bad of a mother and wife I am but that doesn't upset me because she has said it before. She said that she understood why I was a bad wife and mother was because I didn't have the best mom in the world. That floored me. She even talked bad about Isobel granted Isobel is not a good mother but my mom how dare she talk bad about her. Stefan stepped in right after she said that and asked me to be nice and told his mother this wasn't the time or place to start a fight with me. That made me even more mad he told me to be nice but he told her to calm down in a sense. So then I cant take it anymore and I go inside Stefan follows me inside. He apologizes for what she said and then me and him get into it and I am so tired of him letting her do this to me in front of our daughter and in public. He is sorry for what she says but he never confronts her stands up for me."

"Elena calm down you don't need to be stressing out. Listen to me Stefan loves you and his mom will never change you know Elisabeth no one will ever be good enough for her sons. What she said about your mom was wrong but you cant let her get to you. That is letting her win and no matter what you know what your mom was like it doesn't matter what Elisabeth says because you know it is not true and so does Stefan. If he listened to his mom you two would not be together right now but because he loves you so much he married you and didn't listen to his family. But he listened to his heart. Put yourself in his shoes he is the middle of it. Knowing Stefan he just wants everything to be ok so he tries to smooth the situation down. Don't blame him. Elena and be the better person and show she can't run you off and that she will never be able to break the bond you and Stefan had."

"I needed to hear that. Thank you Ric."

"Any time Elena you know I am always here for you."

"I know you have been great. I am glad you came into our lives."

"I am the lucky one. To have come into this family."

"I guess we are all lucky to have each other." She then looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was getting late and she had to go to the founders ball tonight and she still needed to get ready. "Oh shoot I have to go get ready for the founders ball. Thank you Ric for everything."

"Any time Elena and don't let Elisabeth get to you."

"I wont tell Jenna and the kids I said hey. Oh and before I forget Stefan took some more time off and we are going up to the lake house and we wanted all of you to join us so we could all spend some quality time together. What do you say?"

"That would be wonderful and it shouldn't be a problem."

"Ok great see you soon. I will bring Aidah by soon."

"Bye Elena."

* * *

Elena got out of her car and walked into the house she didn't know what to expect. She didn't want to fight with Stefan. She walked up to their bedroom and saw Stefan come out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waste. "Is Aidah asleep?" Elena asked.

"Yeah she skipped her nap and fell asleep not to long ago."

"Ok good is Nelly here yet?"

"Yeah she is in the kitchen."

"Ok I will just go get ready then." She was about o go into the bathroom but she didn't want it to be so tense between her and Stefan. " Stefan I am sorry for yelling at you today. I was wrong and I don't want to fight with your mom anymore and I don't in the middle either." Elena says as she walks up to him.

"You had every right to be mad at her Elena I just want the two of you to put your differences aside."

"I will try for you and Aidah but I cant speak for your mom."

"I know and it means a lot to me that you will try."

"Stefan I love you and I am sorry for putting you in the middle of you mom's and my fight." Elena said then she kissed him "Lets get ready for tonight ok."

"Ok Babe lets go and have a good time."

* * *

They walked into the Lockwood mansion hand in hand. Elena looks around for Caroline and Damon but she cant see them any where. As she was looking around the room she sees someone she thought she would never see in her life again. She spots them by the bar talking to Tyler and his date. Elena tugs Stefan and he follows her to his brother. "Hey Caroline Damon." Elena says as they approach them. She hugs Caroline then Damon.

"You look lovely Elena." Damon said.

"I do love that dress on you." Caroline said

"Thank you and That dress looks good on you too Caroline. I love the color." Elena said.

" Ready to say to our parents brother." Damon says.

"Not really but lets get this over with." Stefan says. Elena shakes her head yes and follows Stefan. When they see His parents they are talking to a couple. They approach them and Elisabeth sees them.

"Stefan you remember Katherine." Elisabeth says.

"What is she doing here." Stefan says with bitterness in his tone.

"I came back for you." Katherine says " And who is this?" She says as she points to Elena.

"I am Elena Salvatore. Stefan's wife." Elena says.

"Katherine what are you doing here." Stefan said.

"I wanted to see how much things have changed. How much you changed." She said in a flirty tone.

"Stefan we invited her. Katherine and her date ill be staying with us this week." Giuseppe said

"Your parents are so kind to let me and Blake stay with them. Here he comes now. I would like you to meet Blake Ramsey." When Katherine said his name Elena tensed up.

"Elena Gilbert it has been a while since I last saw you." Blake said and he forced Elena into a hug.

"Yeah it has been a while Blake. And I am no longer a Gilbert. I am a Salvatore now" Elena said and Stefan could tell she didn't like Blake. He wondered what happened between them two.

"Here is your drink Katherine." Blake said as he handed her the drink in his hand. By that time Giuseppe and Elisabeth had gone off and started talking to the fells. "Would you like a drink Elena. I will go get you one." Blake asked

"If I wanted a drink I would get one myself."

"Lighten up Elena last time I saw you , you were a sophomore and I was a senior and you had a crush on me." Blake said.

"Well liking you was a big mistake on my part. Stefan can we leave?" Elena said.

"Yeah lets go. It is getting late. Goodbye Damon Caroline." Stefan said.

"I hope to see you around Stefan. I missed you." Katherine said.

"Lets go Elena." Stefan said Elena wondered what happened between them two. She wanted to know but she wasn't going to push it. She only hoped Stefan would do the same thing about Blake she didn't want him to know.

* * *

It is getting intense. And I just had to have Katherine come in and stir up trouble but what happened between Elena and Blake. Stay tuned to find out and some more characters will be popping up in the next chapters and some revelations are to made. Stay tuned to find out and Review as always. Chapter five will be coming soon and so will the sequel to We meet again I have started working on chapter one so be on the look out. REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5: HUH?

Chapter 5: HUH?

The car ride was nothing but silence both of them wanted to ask each other what happened but both of them didn't know how to ask. Stefan and Elena got home a quarter till midnight. They walked inside and didn't say a word to each other. Once in the house Elena turned around and was about to ask him about Katherine but she quickly changed her mind and said " I am going to go check on Aidah."

"Ok I will be right up." Stefan said. After Elena left Stefan headed to the den to grab him a drink. He poured him a glass of scotch . He had a lot running through his mind. _Why did she have to come back now. What does Katherine want? What happened between Elena and Blake? Stefan thought. He was pissed that Katherine was back. He didn't want Katherine to ruin what he had with Elena. He definitely wanted to n=know what happened between Elena and Blake he didn't like the fact that Elena acted scared around him. He finished his drink and headed upstairs._

* * *

_Elena went upstairs and checked on Aidah. Nelly was in Aidah's room reading a book. "You can go home now Nelly. I am sorry for staying out so late." Elena said quietly._

"_It is no problem Mrs. Salvatore. She is a wonderful child." Nelly said._

"_We sure did get lucky with an amazing child. What time did she go to bed?"_

"_She ate dinner after you and Mr. Salvatore left. She played up until nine thirty and at ten I read her a story and she went asleep." Nelly said._

"_Thank you for watching her and please take this. I know you get paid already but think of it as a tip." Elena said as she gave nelly a hundred dollars._

"_I couldn't miss. I love watching her and you already pay me enough." Nelly said._

"_Please I insist. You do such a wonderful job with her so please think of it as my appreciation for you." Elena said_

"_Thank you Mrs. Salvatore and I love being with her. Aidah really is an amazing child." Nelly said._

"_Thank you and good night Nelly." Elena left to go to her bedroom. When she walked into the room she took her dress off. She then went into the bathroom to take a shower. She wanted to wash off where Blake had touched her. She got into the shower and she scrubbed her arm from where Blake touched her. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She walked into the room to find Stefan just entering their bedroom. Stefan looked at his wife and took in her beauty. He needed her now more than ever. He was some what buzzed but all he wanted was his wife. He didn't want to think bout Katherine and he didn't want her to think about Blake. So Stefan walked up to Elena and takes her face into his hands and he kisses her. The kiss gets more passionate. Stefan moves down to her neck then Elena starts taking off his clothes. Stefan moves over to the bed and pushes Elena on the bed. He removes her towel. "We should talk about tonight. With Katherine and Blake." Elena said._

"_Not tonight. All I want to think about tonight is you." Stefan said._

"_I can do that." Elena said seductively. She then flipped Stefan over to where she was on top of him now and started kissing him. From that moment forward she wasn't thinking about Blake or Katherine but she was thinking about how amazing her husband was._

* * *

_They woke up tangled in the sheets and each others arms. Stefan opened his eyes and took in the beauty of his wife. He loved how she looked without any make up on and her hair in a mess. "Morning beautiful." Stefan said as he kissed his wife._

"_Morning" Elena said. "Stefan we need to get up and get ready for the founders picnic."_

"_No lets stay in bed today." Stefan whined._

"_Babe even if we wanted to we couldn't. We still have a daughter to take care of." _

"_I know but I like this. Us just lying in bed in each others arms is way better than some lame picnic."_

"_This is better but I want to see Jeremy, Jenna, Bonnie, Alaric and the kids." Elena said as she untangled herself and got out of bed. As she was standing up Stefan whistled at her. "Like what you see." Elena said._

"_Very much. Come back to bed baby and I can show you how much." Stefan said._

"_I would love to but I have to get dressed and take care of Aidah." Elena had gotten her robe and went into the closet. She got dressed and walked out of the closet to hear Stefan getting in the shower. She went into the bathroom just in time to see Stefan step into the shower. Then she went over to the sink and brushed her teeth. Elena inspected herself in the mirror for a second and then made her way to Aidah's room. She walked into Aidah's room to see Aidah quickly cover head up with the blanket playing. "Where's Aidah?" Elena said. Aidah giggled "I guess I better go get daddy so he can bring the tickle monster out to find her." Aidah laughed some more "Alright I am going to get Daddy." that was when Aidah popped her head up._

"_Mamma" Aidah said while giggling._

"_There's my baby girl." Elena said and picked her up out of the crib." Lets go get you some breakfast."_

* * *

_Stefan walked downstairs to find Elena dancing to the usic on the radio and Aidah slapping her hands down on the table and laughing. "Seems like you two are having fun." Stefan said. Elena stopped dancing and turned towards her husband._

"_Sure am. What do you want for breakfast?" Elena asked_

" _Scrambled eggs and bacon sounds good." Stefan said. Elena nodded her head and got the bacon and eggs out. She started cooking the eggs and in the middle of cooking them a wave of nausea hit her. She started gagging. "Stefan please throw these out and get rid of the smell please."_

"_Ok are you going to be ok." And before she could answer him she jolted to the bathroom down the hall. Stefan got rid of the eggs and opened the windows to get the smell to leave. After he did that he made sure Aidah was ok and he went to check on Elena. "Hey are you going to be ok?" Stefan asked Elena._

"_Yeah I just hate this." Elena said._

"_I know but it will be over soon."_

"_I hope so. I don't think I can take much more of this." Elena was washing her mouth when the door bell rang._

"_I will go get that." Stefan said. Stefan went to the door. When he opened it he was some what surprised to see Jeremy and Bonnie standing there. " Hey guys I thought we were meeting you at the picnic?" Stefan asked them as he moved aside for them to come in._

"_Yeah but we wanted to come by and bring Elena my blue berry muffins that she loves so much." Bonnie said and held up the plate of muffins._

"_I love you so much Bonnie." Elena said as she took the plate from Bonnie. The group moved into the kitchen. Elena got a whiff of the egg smell again and that sent her back to the bathroom. Bonnie and Jeremy looked confused when Elena left the room quickly. Stefan was walking out of the room to go check on Elena when Bonnie stopped him._

"_Is she …."_

* * *

_Cliff hanger but I am guessing all you know what might be happening. The next chapter will be up this week. So will the sequel to We Meet Again which will be titled Together again so be on the look out and if you haven't read We Meet Again you should . Please review I Love feed back . The next chapter will be filled with more characters and more drama Stay tuned and who watched the teen choice awards? i DID I EVEN RECORDED IT! TVD did a clean sweep in their Trevino said that they had finished filming episode one of season 4 and are going to start episode 2 tomorrow. YAY. Congrats to the vampire diaries and everyone who won an award. REVIEW REVIEW._


	6. Chapter 6: Shocker

Chapter 6: Shocker

Stefan just shook his head yes. "We don't want any one to know because she is not out of her first trimester. But yes she is will be three months next week." Stefan said.

"Oh my god I am so happy for you two. Congratulations I am going to be an aunt again." Bonnie said excited. Elena entered the kitchen and bonnie went over to her and hugged her. "I am so excited to be an aunt again."

"Thank you but can you please keep to your selves only a few people know and we want to keep it that way until we are in the safe zone." Elena said.

"Of course we will. Who else knows?" Jeremy asked.

"Um Jenna, Alaric and now you two. But they only found out because they were over the day we found out." Elena said. Aidah then started banging her hands on the tray. "You want someone to pay attention to you baby girl." Elena went over and got her out of her highchair. Once she got Aidah out she sat her down on the floor. Aidah immediately stood up and walked to her daddy. She reached her hands up to Stefan wanting for him to pick her up. "Such a daddy's girl. Since you have her you can go dress her for today." Elena said.

"Yes mam." Stefan said and went upstairs to get Aidah ready.

"She is getting so big. " Bonnie said.

"You have no idea. She wants to walk everywhere and if someone is going to hold her it has to be Stefan." Elena said

" Aww she really is a daddy's girl. She also looks just like him. It is like every time we see her she looks more and more like him." Bonnie said.

"He cant deny that she is his hopefully this one will look like me." Elena said as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Well we sure do make adorable babies." Stefan said as he came downstairs holding Aidah who was dressed in light blue dress with ruffles and blue glittery shoes.

"That we do and I have a husband with good fashion sense. Well we should get going." Elena said. They grabbed their stuff Stefan picked up the diaper bag and headed out the door.

* * *

They arrive in the town square and it is packed. Stefan puts Aidah in her stroller and gave her juice cup to her. They walked around with Bonnie and Jeremy. Caroline and Damon had joined them not long after they got there "I am going to go get ice cream." Elena said

"Alright get me some to." Stefan said.

"I will go with you ." Jeremy said. Jeremy walked over to the ice cream stand they were in line when a little girl about five tugged on Elena's shirt. Elena looked at the little girl and the little girl smiled at her.

"Excuse me miss but can I please get in front of you because I don't want to miss out on seeing miss mystic falls." The little girl asked

"Emma you cant just ask to skip people." A man said. Elena looked up to see who the man was. When she saw him she got a big smile on her face.

"Elijah Mikaelson" Elena said. "Oh my god I cant believe it."

"Elijah hey man long time no see." Jeremy said

"What are the odds of seeing you two here." Elijah said.

" This were we lived after we left Lithia Springs and is this little one yours."

"No this Finn's daughter. And this is where you moved to."

"Yeah this is where I was born my family was one of the founding families." Elena said.

"Uncle Eli can you get my ice cream please I don't want to miss meeting miss mystic falls." Emma. As Elijah was getting Emma her ice cream Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, and Damon came up to them.

"Aidah decided she wanted mommy right now." Stefan said. Elena bent down to see her daughter.

"Mommy didn't go far baby girl." Elena said to Aidah and Aidah lifted her arms up for her mom to get her and Elena picked her up. She was talking to Stefan and they were waiting in line when Elijah came up to them.

"Elena Jeremy it was good seeing you again." Elijah said

"I know it has been forever. Um Elijah this is my Husband Stefan Salvatore. My daughter Aidah Stefan's Brother Damon and his wife Caroline and this is Jeremy's fiancé Bonnie. And guys this is Elijah Mikalson he was best friend in Litha Springs. I told you about my friends back in Georgia didn't I Stefan?" Elena said.

" Yes you did. And it is nice to meet someone who grew up with Elena." Stefan said and stretched out his hand to shake Elijah's.

"It is nice to meet the man who stole Elena's heart. And tamed her cause if I remember right you were a party animal." Elijah said.

"I resent that statement Elijah. It wasn't my fault my best friend was older than me and I got to go to all the good parties my freshman and Sophomore year." Elena said.

"You the party animal?" Caroline said with raised eyebrows.

"What she never got drunk around you." Elijah asked

"I have never seen her drunk. I have seen her buzzed but drunk no. She would only have four drinks at parties." Caroline said.

"Four beers used to get you drunk I guess you built up a tolerance." Elijah said.

"Four beers with tequila shots in between them used to get me drunk. Get it right." Elena said.

"Uncle Eli miss mystic falls will be coming around soon and I want to meet her come on lets go." Emma said pulling on her uncles pant leg.

"Ok ok lets go. It was good seeing you again and we will have to catch up." Elijah said.

"Hey is any more of your family here?" Elena asked before he left.

"Um yeah Rebekah, Finn, Sage who is now his wife and mother is here." Elijah said

"Everyone but Kol and Klaus. We will all have to get together and catch up." Elena said

"How about you come with me now and you can see them again and we can catch up some more I know mother would love to see you again." Elijah said

"Ok well you lead the way." Elena said and everyone followed Elijah.

"I brought some friends along with me." Elijah said to his mother. Esther turned around and she was shocked.

"Elena my darling look at you Jeremy all grown up. It has been to long." Esther said.

"Mrs. Esther it has been to long and it is good to see you to." Elena said as she hugged Esther.

"What did I say about calling me Mrs. Esther. You are like one of my own." Esther said.

"I am sorry. I have missed you so much." Elena said then saw Rebekah."

Oh my god Rebekah you haven't changed a bit." Elena said

"Elena wow I didn't expect to see you here." Rebekah said as she pulled Elena into a then saw Finn and Sage.

"Your little girl is a real charmer." Elena said to Finn

"She gets that from her dad" Sage said.

"Elena it is good to see you and who is this with you." Finn asked as he pulled Elena into a light hug.

"Oh im sorry this is my Husband Stefan Salvatore our daughter Aidah his Brother damon and his wife Caroline and this is Jeremy's Fiancé Bonnie." Elena said.

"Oh Elena she is adorable." Esther said.

"You did good with your choice in men Elena I see I taught you well." Rebekah said

"Haha Rebekah and yes he an amazing man." Elena said.

"Elena said your last name was Salvatore is your dad Giuseppe Salvatore?" Finn asked

"Yeah he is my dad do you know him?" Stefan asked

"Yes we do business together." Finn said.

"Is that why you are in mystic falls?" Stefan asked

"Yes me and my wife are moving here we just bought the old bed and breakfast and we are renovating it."

" That old place. It must need a lot of work." Stefan said

"Yeah it will take a while to finish but for now we are in Richmond. How long have you and Elena been together?" Finn said.

"We have been together for eight years but we have been married for two years." Stefan said.

"I remember Elena when she would come over to the house and play with Rebekah. When she got in middle school her and Elijah got close and became best friends the two of them were inseparable. From then on she was apart of our family mother told her she was like another daughter. I happy that she is happy because when her parents died it seemed like the Elena we died to. I hated when she moved because it felt like I was losing my little sister."

" When we met she kept to herself but little by little she opened up to me and I fell in love with her. She is like no other woman I ever met. She told me once about all of you she said she missed all of you." Stefan said.

"Now Elena how did you manage to snag a hunk like him?" Rebekah asked

"Oh it wasn't hard. One word and he was a goner." Elena said

"I think it was the other way around babe." Stefan said

"Actually all it took for me to get hooked was seeing you shirtless at football practice." Elena said and the whole group started laughing. Elijah looked over and saw someone coming over to them.

"Hey guys good to see you here." Blake said and put his arms around Rebekah and Elena's shoulders.

"What the hell you doing here?" Elijah asked. Elena and Rebekah took his harms off his shoulders.

"I am here with my girlfriend and her son. And I didn't know I would get to see old friends." Blake said.

"Old friends the last memory I have of you was me beating the shit out of you Blake." Elijah said.

"OK OK down boys no need to have a conflict." Elena said

"Always the level headed one. That is what I liked about you Elena." Blake said in a flirty tone. Stefan then stepped closer to Elena and put his arm around her waist and glared at Blake.

"Why don't you go find your girlfriend and leave my WIFE alone." Stefan said putting an emphasis on wife.

"Ok ok no need to get territorial man I was just complementing Elena."

"Go away Blake no one wants you here." Elena said she didn't want any problems especially around Aidah.

"Who is this cutie." Blake said bending down to get a better look at Aidah who was back in her stroller.

"I suggest you leave Blake." Stefan said.

"Ok man see you around Elena." Blake said. When he said it Elena got a chill. She just wish Blake would fall off the face of the earth.

"I am hungry Stefan lets go to the grill and get something to eat." Elena said.

"Ok lets go. It was nice meeting you." Stefan said.

"It was good seeing all of you again and here is my number call me and we can go out to catch up some more." Elena said and handed Elijah a piece of paper with her number on it. Damon and Caroline went with Stefan and Elena but Jeremy stayed behind to talk with them he was close to Finn. When he was younger he looked up to Finn.

* * *

They walked into the grill and sat down at a booth they got a highchair for Aidah. Once they were settled Elena got Aidah's food out and fed her. Caroline and Elena talked about shopping while Stefan and Damon talked about whatever they talk about. They ordered their food and it came out pretty quickly. While they were eating Katherine, Blake and her son who looked about nine or eight came in and sat down not to far from them. They finished their food and stayed for a little and got dessert because Elena had a sweet tooth these days. By the time they left it was two in the afternoon and Aidah was getting a little fussy and needed a nap. "Well we should be going this one needs a nap and I am tired to." Elena said as she packed their things up.

"Oh yeah we don't want to deny Princess Aidah her nap." Damon said. They all got up to leave and they said there goodbyes.

* * *

Aidah fell asleep on the ay home. Stefan got her out of the car and took her upstairs to her room. Elena was on the couch watching tv. Stefan came down stairs and sat on the couch with her. Elena was laying on top of him and he held her. They were in the middle of a movie when someone rang the door bell. "I will get them to go away so we can have peaceful evening together." Stefan said. Stefan got up to go get the door. He answered the door and when he saw it was Katherine he got agitated.

"Can I come in Stefan?" Katherine asked.

"What do you want?" Stefan asked getting more agitated with her.

"I need to talk to you."

"Ok what do you have to say."

"Can I come in and talk."

"Fine come on in Katherine." Elena was still on the couch. She wondered who was at the door and what was taking Stefan so long. So she got up and walked into the foyer to see Stefan with an annoyed look and Katherine. She walked over to stand by Stefan and she put her hand on his back and started rubbing it to calm him down. "What do you need to say Katherine." Stefan said.

"I want to talk to you alone Stefan."

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of my wife."

"Alright. Stefan when I left eight years ago I left because I was pregnant. Stefan I was Pregnant with your baby." Katherine said. Elena was beyond shocked and Stefan didn't know how to take this in.

"What ?" Stefan got out.

"Stefan you have a son." Katherine said.

* * *

Shocker I know right first we find out Elena is pregnant and Stefan and Elena are on cloud nine. Then BAM Katherine come in with this news. What will happen to the happy couple. Oh and I hoped you liked how I added Elijah, Finn, Sage, Rebekah and Esther in the story . Review please I cant tell you how mush I love your feedback. I am also sorry on how bad I have been with updating but it has been hectic and I will try and update more. I hoping to finish this story before I go back to school but we will see what happens. REVIW REVIEW REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7: What are we to do?

Chapter 7: What are we to do?

So some of you got confused with chapter six Katherine isn't pregnant. She got pregnant in high school. So now her son is eight. And Stefan could be his father.

Stefan was silent he didn't know what to say. Elena was shocked but she knew she had to be there for her husband. She looked at Stefan and could tell he was processing this in his mind. So she decided to s[eak up. "How do we know you are telling the truth Katherine?" Elena asked

"I am telling the truth. This none of your business." Katherine said.

"It is her business I am her husband so this makes it her business and I am with my wife how do I know that what you are saying is true." Stefan said.

"Why would I lie to you Stefan about something this big." Katherine said.

" How about we get a DNA test. So we can see if you are actually telling the truth." Elena said.

"Ok we will get a DNA test done and it will prove to you that you have a son."

"I will call the hospital and set it up for tomorrow." Stefan said.

"Oh and his name is Liam just so you know." Katherine said.

"Alright Katherine it is time for you to go we will get this all settled tomorrow." Elena said as she ushered her to the door. As soon as Elena shut the door Katherine went to her car she sat in it for a while and she looked through her purse and pulled out a picture of her and Stefan from their sophomore year. "You will be mine again Stefan. We are meant to be together." Katherine said and left the driveway.

* * *

Elena shut the door. She walked over to Stefan. "Are you ok Stefan?"

"I don't know Elena." Stefan said with anger in his tone he grabbed his jacket and the keys and walked out the house. Leaving his stunned wife behind. After he slammed the door. Elena went upstairs confused and hurt. She couldn't quite comprehend what happened. She sat on the bed for a minute trying to put the pieces together. He might have a son with another woman. If Katherine is telling the truth then she will have to geminately be in our lives. Elena thought but her thoughts were interrupted by crying coming out of Aidah's room. I cant think about Katherine at the moment I have to take care of my family.

"What is the matter baby girl?" Elena cooed as she picked Aidah up out of her crib.

* * *

Once Stefan got in the car he banged the steering wheel. He was mad as hell. How could she do this to me. He cranked up the car and left he did not know where he was going he just went. He ended up at a bar Damon would take him to. He got a beer and sat there Thinking. Why did she tell me this now. How is this going to affect my wife and daughter. Why did she have to come in a screw everything up for me. He finished off his first beer and told the Bartender to keep them coming.

* * *

Elena sat Aidah in her playpen with some toys and then called Stefan. The phone rang until it got to voicemail. So she decided Stefan probably hadn't called the hospital to set up the DNA test so she called the hospital for him. "Hello I am Elena Salvatore I need to set up an appointment for a DNA testing." Elena told the receptionist.

"Ok Mrs. Salvatore let me send you to the genetics department so you can get that set up." The receptionist said.

"Thank you." Elena said then she heard some elevator type music but it didn't last long.

"Genetics Department Mary Rooks speaking."

"Hello my name is Elena Salvatore and I need to set up a DNA test for tomorrow."

"Ok what time would you like it to be Mrs. Salvatore?"

"Is one in the afternoon ok." Elena said.

"Yes mam whose name should it be under."

"Mine Elena Salvatore."

"Ok miss how many need to get tested."

"Just two people."

"Alright we will see you then have a nice day."

"you to goodbye."

* * *

He had only been there an hour and he was working on his tenth beer. Two girls had already hit on him but he turned them down nicely. He just sat on the bar stool sulking. He had a lot running through his mind still. He couldn't get Katherine out of his head. He kept thinking back to sophomore year. When could it have happened they used protection. Then he thought of Elena. God how did this happen to me. He knew he shouldn't ignore Elena's calls but he didn't want to talk to her right now. He knew what she would say and he didn't want to hear it.

* * *

Elena had already called Katherine to tell her about the appointment and that call didn't go well. Katherine wanted to talk to Stefan about it. It had been an hour and Elena started to worry about Stefan. She had already called him like six times and he didn't answer. So she called the only person she could think of. "Damon hey I need your help."

"What's wrong Elena." Damon said now worried.

"Something is wrong with Stefan I don't know where he is and he wont answer my calls."

"Ok why did he leave?"

"Katherine came by today."

"Oh ok I will bring Caroline over to keep you company and I will go find Stefan ok."

"ok thank you." Elena said and Damon said bye and hung up. Thirty minutes later Damon and Caroline showed up.

"Hey thank you Damon I am starting to get really worried."

"Ok will go find him. Give Aidah a kiss from her uncle Damon." Damon said and kissed Caroline goodbye and left to go find his brother. After Damon left Caroline turned to Elena.

"What's wrong Elena."

"Nothing it's just Katherine. This whole weekend is a mess. First I have to put up with his parents now his ex girlfriend."

"Yeah but Katherine is a bitch. I hated it when Stefan was with her. And he knew it."

"I am just worried about him." Elena said.

* * *

Damon drove to the bar he took Stefan. Every time Stefan would be mad or upset he would go there to drown his sorrows. Damon parked his car and looked at his phone to see what time it was. It was seven thirty-three and Damon Stefan had been there since six. He walked in and spotted Stefan sitting at the bar. He went to the bar and sat by Stefan and ordered a glass of burbon.

"What are you doing here Damon?" Stefan asked.

"I came here because your wife is really worried about you. Plus I wanted to know what was going on." Damon said.

"I guess Elena is not going to be happy with me when I get home. Did she tell you what happened?"

"No she did not and the only thing she told me was that Katherine came by she didn't give any details."

"Yeah she came by to tell me why she left our sophomore year."

"Why is that. I thought she left to live with her aunt."

"I don't know who she lived with but when she left she was pregnant. And her son could be mine but you know how she cheated." Stefan said finishing off his tenth beer.

"What are you serious. How can you know he is yours."

"I don't that is why we are getting a DNA test done."

"Wow why now. Why not tell you when she was pregnant."

"That's what I want to know and on top of that I am afraid I am going to lose Elena in all this. I mean mom and dad already hates her and now Katherine and my possible son. I am surprised she hasn't already left."

"She loves you Stefan and even though she knows mom and dad hate her she is still with you because she loves you and Aidah. Stefan you have a beautiful family brother don't take that for granted ok." Damon said.

"Since when did you become the wise one?"

"Well every now and then I let it come out."

* * *

"I know but Stefan can take care of his self." Caroline said.

"I know its just with what happened today…" They were interrupted by Aidah crying "What is it baby girl. You hungry? Ok lets go get you some food." Both of the girls went into the kitchen. Elena sat Aidah down in her highchair and got her food out and fed her. They sat there and talked for a little while.

"Are you hungry?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah I am do you want to go to the grill and get something to eat?" Elena said.

"Yeah let me grab my purse." Caroline got her purse from the den ad Elena went upstairs and got the diaper bag and her purse and they walked out the door. When they got to the grill and ran into Elijah and Rebekah.

"Hey Elijah, Rebekah." Elena said.

"Elena twice in one day." Elijah said.

"Yeah it is a nice surprise. Have you two already ate?"

"No we just got here we were about to get a table."

"Why don't you two join us."

"Sounds like a lovely idea." Elijah said. They all walked over to a table and Elena got a highchair for Aidah. The waiter came by and took their order.

"So Elena where is that hunk of a husband of yours?" Rebekah asked.

"With his brother doing God knows what." Elena said.

"How did you manage to snag him up?" Rebekah asked

"Let me tell you." Caroline said. "So she comes to school and she follows Jeremy into the boys bathroom to chew him out because he was doing drugs. So she walks out and Stefan is walking into the boys bathroom and they bump into each other. And he goes "This is the boys bathroom the girls bathroom right across." And then she goes "I know I just had to talk to my brother." and then she walks away. Then she comes to cheer practice and he spots her practicing she looks over her shoulder and smile and waves at him. He was the star on the team besides matt. Then after practice he notices that one of her books fell out of her bag so he catches up with her and gives it to her. She calls her aunt to come pick her up because she didn't have her car. Jenna was stuck at school so she had no ride. I was going to take her home but then Stefan said he would take her home. And he did. Then he asked her out on a date and she said no. But he didn't stop and finally after the third time she said yes. He took her to his house and now their house here. There is a beautiful garden in the back and he set it up and let me tell you it was beautiful. I would know because I helped him set it up. Anyways they had a romantic dinner and He cooked it all. From then on they were inseparable no matter much of bitch his mom is. So that is how he swept her off her feet." Caroline said proudly.

"That is quite a story." Elijah said.

"Yeah she loves telling it. I don't know why." Elena said.

"He's cute and romantic. You got a keeper."

"I sure do. He is an amazing man." Elena said. "So how is your love life Elijah."

"It is ok." Elijah said.

"Ok brother it is not ok you are married to your work." Rebekah said.

"Really Elijah what happened to true love. You were the one who got me believing in true love." Elena picked on him.

"Well I love my job and the right woman hasn't come along." Elijah said. Their food got there and Elena turned her head to the door just in time to see Katherine, Blake and her son Liam walk in. She got a close look at Liam and she had to admit he did look a little like Stefan.

"Great look who is here." Elena said to Caroline.

"Oh that bitch better not come this way." Caroline said. And sure enough they walked over to their way and stopped at their table.

"Where's Stefan?" Katherine asked.

"If you must know he is with his brother." Elena said with resentment in her tone.

"Caroline it is good to see you again how is Damon doing?"

"He is doing just fine." Caroline said.

"That's good. I'm surprised Elisabeth hasn't run you off she doesn't like you or Elena. She loves me and we talk a lot and she tells me all about you two." Katherine says

"Well were still here and married to her sons. We are going nowhere." Elena said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. I was after all Stefan's first love and I had his first child."

"That is yet to proven. So if you don't mind we would like to eat our meal in peace."

"Just watch out Stefan loves his mom and will do whatever she says. And she loves me not you. Goodbye now." Katherine said. Liam looked upset and he gave Elena a look like he wanted to aplogise for his moms behavior.

"It is always good to see you Elena." Blake said as he passed by the table " See you later."

"Leave her alone Blake." Rebekah said. And Blake left.

"Oh my God Elena is that what happened this afternoon. Is that what she said?" Caroline said shocked at what she just heard from Katherine.

"Yes she came and told Stefan that when she left she was pregnant and it was his. But we are having a DNA test done tomorrow to make sure she is not lying." Elena said

"Are you serious after eight years she is just now telling him."

"Yeah and I don't know what to do. This is my last straw. Between his parents and now Katherine I don't know what to do." Elena said. " God I wish I could have a stiff drink."

"That can be arranged." Rebekah said.

"No thank you I have a daughter to take care of and I have to drive." Elena said

"Ok" Rebekah said.

"Elena are you ok with everything? I mean with this and from what was just said his parents and how are you dealing with Blake being around?" Elijah asked concerned for his best friend.

"I am hanging in there and as for Blake I try not to think about it because if I did I would fall apart and his parents I don't know. I just have to put up with it." Elena said.

"Does he know about it."

"About his parents yes. Blake no and he never will and Caroline don't ask and don't tell him anything bad happened between me and Blake." Elena said.

"Elena have you talked to anyone about it?" Elijah said.

"No and I'm not going to there is nothing to talk about." Elena said.

"That's a lie and you know it." Elijah said.

" I cant Elijah cause if I did I would have to remember it and I don't want to. I want to forget it and I have almost. I am ok. I am strong remember." Elena said.

"Yeah I remember but even strong people have their limits." Elijah said.

"Yeah and I haven't reached mine."

"Whatever." Elijah said.

"So what was Elena like when all of you were growing up?" Caroline asked trying to get off this subject.

"She was fun and hilarious when drunk. She could kick anyone's ass and she kicked ass a lot." Rebekah said.

"Remember when your mom caught us drunk." Elena said.

"Oh my god I was the only one sober and you Elena were hanging all over me just talking about anything and everything." Elijah said.

"That sounds interesting. What's Elena like drunk?" Caroline asked.

"Oh she is the life of the party. I remember this one time she was so drunk that she got on stage at this person's birthday party and sang happy birthday to them. But the best time I ever had with her was when we were in Atlanta and she talked me into crashing a wedding." Elijah said.

"You crash a wedding? I cant believe it." Caroline said.

"Oh believe it she was wild and I remember your freshman year when we went with Elijah to that party and all the guys hit on you and you turned each one of them down and from then on she had all them guys wanting her and doing anything to be with her. All the girls in her grade were jealous. The whole school classified you as one of the juniors." Rebekah said.

"If my memory serves me correct you hooked up with the quarterback of the football team at that party." Elena said.

"Yeah and that was a good one night stand." Rebekah said and the whole table started laughing.

* * *

I an hour later Stefan was drunk as a skunk and the drinks kept coming. Damon didn't drink much for once. He felt sorry for his brother. His brother kept going on and on about how his life is screwed up. "Oh come on brother your life isn't that screwed up." Damon said.

"Yes it is I might have a son with an ex and another one on the way. Oops I wasn't suppose to tell you that." Stefan slurred

"Congratulations brother I am going to be an uncle again that's great. See your life isn't screwed up. You have a beautiful wife and daughter now another one on the way and you might have a son." Damon said.

"Yeah with Katherine. I don't want to deal with her. I love Elena don't I. She is my wife but I loved Katherine first. She was my first love and feelings like that just don't go away do they?"

"Are you questioning your love for Elena?" Damon said.

"No… I don't know. I love her and I love Aidah and are child but I don't know Katherine was my first love and I just cant forget that. And now we might have a son together."

"Look if anything you should be mad at Katherine. If in fact he is your son she kept him from you for eight years. Not to mention she broke your heart when she left and she could have cared less. What about when she cheated on you did you forget about that."

"No but I love Elena I do. With all this I wonder how much she is going to take before she calls it quits and Blake they have a history and I have seen the look on Elena's face when he is around it seems like they have unresolved issues."

"Maybe they do but she loves you and she wouldn't tear her family apart for him." Damon said trying to knock some sense into his brothers head.

* * *

"Well it was good to see you again but it is getting close to her bed time and she didn't take a good nap today so we will be seeing you soon." Elena said. Elena then called the waiter over there. "Can we get the ticket please." The waiter brought the ticket and Elijah took it.

"I got it Elena." Elijah said.

"Are you sure. You don't have to pay for our dinner." Elena said

"I want to. I t has been a long time I have been able to do something nice for my best friend."

"Ok Elijah. I love you and I will see you soon. Goodbye Rebekah."

"By Elena." Rebekah said. Elena and Caroline walked out of the grill. Caroline was holding Aidah. Out of nowhere comes Blake.

"Hello beautiful." He said to Elena.

"Go away Blake." Elena said

"Now why would I go away from the woman who I love." Blake slurred Elena gave Caroline the car keys.

"Go get her in the car I can get him to leave."

"Are you sure. I don't want to leave you alone with him." Caroline said worried about her friends safety..

"She wants you to leave so I would leave." Blake said harshly.

"Go Caroline I want Aidah away from him." Elena said and Caroline shook head and walked away quickly.

"Finally alone Baby." Blake said.

"Listen to me Blake. I hate you. I want you to leave my friends, Family and me alone. Don't come around us. Do you got that." Elena said.

"I like it when you get mad. I love your passion." Blake said and pushed Elena up against a wall.

"Leave me alone." Elena said.

"But I missed you baby. Didn't you miss me."

"No and I never will."

"Now that isn't what I wanted to hear." Blake said angrily.

"She said leave her alone." Elijah said while he was pulling Blake off of her. " And if I see you messing with her again I will hurt and I am guessing her husband will hunt you down and kill you so if I was you I would leave her alone." Blake got up.

"This is not the last time you will see me Elena I will get what I want." He said and walked away.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am just glad I told Caroline to get Aidah away from him. God knows what he would have done." ELena said and walked away but she turned around." Thank you again for saving me from him."

"I will always be there for you Elena."

"I know. I am glad I have a friend like you. Goodbye." Then she got to her car and left. She dropped Caroline off and then when she got to her house she went and put Aidah in her crib. Then she took a shower. She went downstairs after her shower and watched tv and waited on Stefan.

* * *

"Come on brother you have had one to many drinks. Lets get you home so you can sleep it off." Damon said as he pulled Stefan up from the bar stool.

"But I don't want to go home."

"Come on you need to go home before you do something you regret."

"Wouldn't want that now would we. I don't want to add to the list of reasons why Elena should leave."

"She loves you and is not going to leave unless you make her now come on you need to get home. Plus you already in way to deep with being drunk I don't Elena to be pissed because you were out late. And you know how hormonal she is when she I pregnant."

"I know I am in the dog house don't remind me."

"Ok but lets go home I am tired and I want to spend some quality time with my wife."

"Ok ok lets go." Stefan said and Damon dragged him out of the bar and put him in the car and drove home.

* * *

Elena fell asleep on the couch then she heard the doorbell ring. She got up to open the door and found Damon holding up or trying to hold up a very drunk Stefan. "Am I going to have to hold him up forever or are you goig to let me in." Damon said.

"I should let you drop him there and make him sleep outside but because of the day he and I have had I will be nice and let sleep in the bed. So let me help you carry him up there."

"Hey baby I'm sorry I got so drunk. Please forgive me." Stefan slurred

"I forgive you but don't do it again please."

"Ok I wont."

"Lets get you in bed brother you are heavy." They got Stefan into the bed and Elena walked Damon to the door.

"Thank you for every thing." Elena said

"No problem oh and congratulations Stefan told me about the baby."

"Thank you and please don't tell to many people I am still in my first trimester."

"My lips are sealed. Are you ok Elena you look upset?"

"I don't know Damon. Tonight has been hard."

"You are strong Elena. And you Steafan ae going to be ok."

"I saw Katherine at the grill she was with Blake and her son Liam and he looks somewhat like Stefan but that wasn't the problem. I let her get to me and I know I shouldn't have but on top of that I have Blake here." She said and then she started crying.

"Hey what's wrong."

"Blake I just forget about him and then he grabs me in the parking lot and pushed me up against a wall and if Elijah wasn't there I don't know what he would have dome to me and he was drunk and he had tight grip on me. It just brought up a lot of old memories I want to forget." Damon was getting pissed at what she was saying.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Just my arms but I cant do this. I cant take him on to. I just wish he would fall right off the face of the earth." Elena cried

"That can be arranged." Damon said and she laughed.

"Don't do anything stupid I am sure Caroline likes you at home not in jail."

"Yeah yeah just let him mess with you while me or Stefan is around and he is a dead man."

"Thank you Damon for everything and goodnight I am sure Caroline is waiting on you."

"Goodnight Elena." Then Damon left to go home. Elena walked up to her room and crawled in bed and fell asleep tomorrow was going to be long and hard.

* * *

It is extra long I hope you like it. Review and next chapter is the DNA test and Elena might tell what happened between her and Blake. And mommy Salvatore is coming back don't worry. REVIEW REVIEW. I am sorry for the wait.


	8. Chapter 8: Regrets and Apologies

Chapter 8: Regrets and Apologies

Stefan woke up with a pounding head and to an empty bed. He rolled over to find aspirin and a bottle of Gatorade on the nightstand. He took the pills. He stood up then got a knot in his stomach and he knew what that meant. So he rushed to the bathroom and threw up. The joys of a hangover he thought. He heard someone walk into the room and he figured it was Elena and it was. She walked into the bathroom. "Are you ok." She asked.

"I shouldn't have drank too much. And thank you for the pills and Gatorade."

"Yeah you shouldn't have." She said with anger in her tone and left. She didn't want to fight with him but she was mad at him. She walked back down stairs to check on Aidah who was in her play pen. Stefan got up and followed her. He knew she had every reason to be mad at him and he wanted to fix it. When he got down stairs he saw Elena check on Aidah then she went into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"You shouldn't have to be sorry."

"I know but I am sorry."

"And Stefan I have already forgave you. I get it and I am willing to let it slide because of what was said yesterday but I needed you to."

"I know I just didn't know what to do with the possibility of me having a son."

"I know and I called and set up the test since I figured you were getting drunk last night. It is at one this afternoon."

"Thank you I wasn't even thinking about it last night."

"Your welcome but I think I am going to stay here with Aidah. Caroline was going to take her but after last night I don't want to face Katherine or Blake."

"What happened last night?" Stefan asked.

"I saw Katherine, Blake and Liam at the grill and she ran her mouth."

"When did you go to the grill and you saw Liam?"

"Yeah Caroline and I got hungry so we went to the grill where we ran into Elijah and Rebekah so we ate with them. Later Katherine and them walk in and she stops at our table and she said some stuff and They walked off an Liam looked at me like he was sorry for what his mom said. On top of that I had to deal with Blake not something I wanted to do last night." Elena then walked into the den where Aida was and Stefan followed her. Elena picked up Aidah who was crying. Stefan was watching Elena closely because when she was in the middle of telling him he saw her tense and he was concerned. Elena bent down to pick up Aidah and she winced her ribs and arms hurt from where Blake had her. Stefan picked up on this and he picked up Aidah for her.

"Why are you hurting Elena?"

"I am ok."

"Don't lie to me I saw you wince in pain."

"My ribs and arms hurt me but I am ok."

"But why?"

"It was nothing." Stefan was getting tired of this. He knew something had happened. H e walked up to her and held her with his open arms. He saw she was on the verge of tears and when he held her she just broke own in tears.

"What happened baby."

"Nothing Blake was drunk and he hurt my arms that's it."

"Ok one why was Blake able to hurt you and two why did he hurt you?"

"We were leaving and I made Caroline take Aidah to the car when he showed up drunk. I didn't want him to hurt her or Aidah. Then he grabbed me and shoved me up against wall because he said he missed me. Luckily Elijah walked out and saw him and stopped him. I had to keep Elijah away from or he would have killed Blake." She sobbed.

"He pushed you against the wall Elena." Stefan said mad. " If he touches or even comes near you again I will hurt him. He does not get to hurt my wife and endanger my baby and get away with it."

"Damon said the same thing last night when he made me fess up but I am telling you like I told him. Blake isn't worth it I like you at home not in jail. So he probably has a split lip and black eye because of Elijah."

"Elena he shouldn't have touched you."

"But he did and I am ok we are ok ." She said putting her hand over her stomach. " How about you go get cleaned up and get dressed and I will get Aidah and myself ready and we can go out before the test."

"Ok sounds like a plan to me." He went upstairs and showered and got ready. He walked down stairs to see Elena on the couch watching TV and Aidah playing with her toys. Stefan walks over and sits by his wife.

"Are you ok with this. I mean the possibility of me having a son with Katherine?" Stefan asked Elena because they had yet to have this talk.

"Yes I am ok with it."

"Are you really ok with it?"

"Yes I really am." She said as she moved to sit on top of him. She was facing him. "You know why I am ok with it?"

"No I really don't."

"Because he would be yours and yes I don't like his mom but he would be your son to and I wouldn't ask you to not see your son because I don't like his mom. And because I love you and if your mom can't tear us apart then Katherine definitely can't because our love is to strong."

"I believe you I was just worried."

"No need I love you and will be by your side the all the way."

"Lets go out and have some fun before we have to see Katherine." Stefan said and he grabbed Aidah. They opened the door to leave to find Katherine, Blake and Liam standing on the other side.

"What are you doing here Katherine?"

"I thought you might want to get to know Liam a little."

"Ok come on in." Katherine and Liam entered but Stefan stopped Blake. "You need to leave." He said to Blake.

"That is no way to treat a guest." Blake said. "I am only here for my girlfriend."

"Stefan let him in there is no need to fight here." Elena said.

"Listen to your wife. She wants me here."

"Don't think that I want you here but I don't want a fight in front of the children." Elena said and Blake brushed by Stefan and went to Katherine. They stood in the den and looked at each other.

"Liam do you want anything?" Elena asked him.

"No mam I am good."

"Are you sure I can't get you anything to drink?"

"That would be nice. What do you have?"

"Why don't you come to the kitchen with me."

"Ok." Liam said and followed her into the kitchen. When they got into the kitchen Elena got a glass out and showed him all the drinks they had. Liam had chosen Pepsi. "I'm sorry about the way my mom has been acting." Liam said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"She insisted on coming here I told her I didn't want to. I don't want to mess up your family and I am sorry for that."

"It is not your fault Liam. And you are not messing up my family."

"Yeah but this could all not be true."

"Yeah that is why we are getting the DNA test."

"I'm sorry still. She asked me if I wanted to know my dad and I said yeah but I didn't think it would be like this."

"Liam how old are you."

"Eight I will be nine soon."

"See you are eight you should be a kid and don't worry if you are Stefan's son you will be a great addition to our family."

"Thank you for being so nice."

* * *

Stefan was in the den with Katherine and Blake as Liam and Elena where in the kitchen. "I don't want her close to my son." Katherine said.

"Get over it Katherine. What are you even doing here."

"Don't talk to my girlfriend that way." Blake said.

"Well maybe she should tell me why she is here."

"Becaue I need t talk to you alone Stefan." Katherine said and Elena and Liam walked into the room.

"No what do you need to say."

"Please just give me two minutes."

"Just go Stefan it will be ok. I will be ok."

"I am not going to leave you alone with him."

"It is ok just go talk with her." Elena said.

"Fine." Stefan said and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Ok so we are alone what do you want."

"I want Elena to stay away from my son."

"Well To bad she is my wife and the other of my daughter so if he is mine she will be in his life whether you like it or not."

"No I don't because we both know it should be you and me together."

"Katherine no it shouldn't. We will never together again. I love Elena more than I ever loved you."

"Don't say that Stefan you loved me more I was your first love and they say you never forget your first love."

"No I didn't forget. I didn't forget catching you with another man. That's not love."

"I am sorry for that it was a stupid mistake."

"I don't care. This conversation is over we need to go to the hospital."

"I still love you Stefan. You and I both now you still love me."

"Lets just go get this over with." They walked back into the den Elena is holding Aidah and Blake is sitting by Liam. Blake couldn't keep his eyes off of Elena. He was going to get what he wanted and he wanted her.

"We need to get on down to the hospital." Stefan said.

"Ok I will meet you there Caroline is going to be a little late." Elena said and they got up and left Stefan went over to Elena kissed her and Aidah and left. Ten minutes later Caroline knocks on the door.

"Hey sorry I am late." Caroline said and took Aidah out of Elena's arms.

"It is ok I needed to be alone for a little while. Katherine, Blake and Liam came over."

"What?

"Yeah but I have to go. Bye Baby be good for aunt Caroline."

"She is always good." Caroline said and Elena grabbed her purse and keys and left. Elena made it to the hospital to see Liam go back."

"Hey have you been back."

"No I go next. The doctor just came out to explain everything."

"Oh ok. How are you doing?"

"I am doing fine but what about you?"

"I am not the one getting a DNA test done to see if I have a son."

"Yeah I know but this can't be easy for you."

"It is not easy but he seems like a good kid and plus I am your wife and I will stand by you no matter what."

"I love you. And what did Liam say to you when you two were in the kitchen?"

"He apologized for his mom's actions. He said he didn't want to ruin our family. I told him that he wasn't doing anything so he didn't have to be sorry about anything and I said that if you are his dad that he would not be ruining our family."

"Wow he seems grown up."

"I told him he was a kid and didn't need to be apologizing for his mom's actions." Elena said and then a nurse came out and Liam and Katherine followed behind her.

"Stefan Salvatore." The nurse said.

"Guess it is my turn." Stefan said and got up and followed the nurse. It took them less than a minute to get the blood they needed. Stefan was only back there for a minute or two and when he came back out Elena was nowhere to be found. He saw Katherine and Liam. Then he noticed Blake was not around. He left and Katherine followed behind him.

"Why are you in such a hurry Stefan?" Katherine asked.

"I want to find my wife and go home to my daughter." Stefan said bluntly.

"Now why would you want to go home with here when I am right here."

"I love my wife. Get that through your thick head."

* * *

Elena got up to go get her some water. She found a vending machine and got her something to drink but when she turned around she was face to face with Blake.

"Now Elena no one can save you now. You were the one that got away and I am not letting you get away this time."

"Blake leave me a lone this is a public place."

"Lets go somewhere private." Blake said and grabbed her by the arm and took her to an elevator. They got off on the first floor and he took her outside. Blake spotted and alley and took her there. "Nobody will look for you here."

"Blake please let me go." Elena pleaded. She had to keep her baby safe.

"No I am finally going to get what I want." He said and he started kissing her and she couldn't fight him off because one that would endanger her baby and two he was stronger than her.

"No no no please don't do this." Elena said.

"Oh I am. I love that about you." Blake said and he kissed her more forceful. Then some one had come up behind Blake and pulled him off of her. It was Stefan he pulled Blake off of her. Blake was on the ground and Stefan started punching him over and over.

"Stay the hell away from my wife and family or I will kill you." Stefan said. Blake just stayed there on the ground looking worse. Stefan went over to Elena and picked her up. "Are you ok baby?" Stefan asked her. She just nodded yes and he walked her to the car. The ride was silent until they got home. Stefan wanted to ask her about it but she looked distant and scared. They got home and thanked Caroline. Aidah was taking a nap and him and Elena were going over to the Lockwood's tonight for a dinner party. "Do you still want to go tonight we can skip it and go to the last party tomorrow night?" He asked Elena

"No I know your mom would be mad if we didn't show up and I don't want to give her another reason to hate me." Elena said.

"Are you ok baby. What Blake did today Elena I wanted to kill him. Has he done this before?" Stefan asked. Elena just sat down on the sofa and he just stood there waiting for an answer.

"I was a sophomore and we a senior. I was a cheerleader and he was the star quarterback. He was a gentleman. He said and did all the right things. I fell for it. But it was the night my parents died and before then had been pushing for me to have sex with him and I didn't want to. I wasn't ready. So he wouldn't stop pressuring me so I broke up with him and he didn't like that. So that night at a party he got drunk and spiked my drink. Once I finished my drink I began to feel woozy and there he ws saying all the right things. Blake took me upstairs. He took me to his friends room. He kissed me then he got more heated. I tried to fight him." Elena sobbed and Stefan was getting pissed. He hurt his Elena and no one was suppose to hurt her. So Stefan moved to sitting on the coffee table in front of her but she had a distant look in her eyes and she kept telling the story.

"Are you saying he raped you Elena."

"He started pull on my shirt but I still fought him then he slapped me. He busted my lip and he preceded. So Elijah came to the party ith me and he was looking for me and asking people if they had seen me and Nick he was the one throwing the party told him that Blake to me up to his room and not to disturb us because Blake was about to score with me. Elijah knew I didn't want to have sex with Blake so he ran upstairs and Blake was on top of me I was so powerless and I hated it. But Elijah grabbed hi and got him off of me. By that time I was about to pass out. Blake and Elijah are fighting on the floor. I had enough energy to get Blake off of Elijah so he wouldn't get hurt and Elijah took me and called my parents and told them what happened and my parents were coming to get me and they called the cops and had Blake arrested and any ways on our way to the hospital my dad kept looking back to check on me and Elijah was in the back with me. My dad wasn't paying attention and he ran off the road and the car got wrapped around the tree and you now all about my parents death but Blake still got locked up and charged were pressed and Then he got off because his lawyer said that I wanted it. He was a senior and I was sophomore and that I wanted to be in that room with him and a lot of friends testified on his behalf and he got off on the charges and he told me that one day he would get me." Elena said and pulled her into a hug and she sobbed. She cried until she fell asleep and I took her upstairs. It is ok if we skip one party he thought. He was about to walk away when Elena grabbed Stefan by the wrist. " Please don't leave me." She whimpered. He crawled into bed behind her and held her close. Blake was going to pay for what he did and Stefan was going to make sure of it.

* * *

Sorry again for the long wait I am going to try and get a more done before school starts. Review Review. Tell me what you think. I didn't want Elena to have been raped because I didn't want the story to be filled with to much drama it seemed unrealistic. I cut this chapter into two and mommy Salvatore is going to show up in the next chapter ad the results will be in and something tragic will happen. REVIEW REVIEW.


	9. Chapter 9: The Results

Chapter 9: The Results

Elena woke up an it was ten o'clock she turned over to Stefan asleep. She was worried they had missed the party. "Stefan wake up." Elena said as she pushed him.

"Umm what five more minutes." Stefan wined

"Stefan we missed the party."

"I know I was the one who let you sleep and it is ok."

"No it is not your mom is going to be mad and blame me for keeping you away from her."

"I don't care anymore I love you and you needed to sleep. My mom can get over it and I will tell her it was my fault."

"Alright. I'm going to check on Aidah." Elena said and got up and went to Aidah's room. She went into the room and saw Aidah sitting up and playing with the toys in her crib.

"Look at mommas baby girl. Do you want to play with momma." Elena said and tried to pick her up. When she bent down her body hurt and she remember Blake in the alley by the hospital. Stefan was in the door way and saw Elena try and pick Aidah up. Elena was frustrated. Blake did this to her. She cant even bend over and pick up her daughter.

"Here let me get her." Stefan said and picked her up.

"Are we going to be ok Stefan?" Elena asked

"Of course we are why are you even asking that question."

"I don't know. What are we going to do if Liam is your son. Or what are we going to do about your mom, Katherine, and Blake."

"I haven't even thought that far ahead if Liam is my son. But we only have one more day to deal with my mom and Blake better not show his face again and Katherine well let her try and break us up. My mom hasn't been able to do it and neither will she be able to do it." Stefan said placing a kiss on Elena's lips.

"Stefan we need to think about the possibility of Liam being yours." Elena said.

"I agree so lets talk about it now."

"Ok so what are we going to do if he is yours. I mean they live in Atlanta and we live in Philadelphia."

"He can come over when he wants. I want to be in his life if he is my son." Stefan said

"Ok I am good with that and I want you to be in his life if he is your son." Elena said.

"Ok so we are on the same page about that." Stefan said while playing with Aidah "But right now I don't want to think about that drama. Right now all I want to think about is our growing family. We have the perfect little girl. I have the perfect wife and We have the perfect baby on the way." Stefan said

"Have I told you lately that your are the most amazing husband ever." Elena said and reached over and placed a light kiss on his lips and Stefan smiled.

"I don't think you have ever told me that."

"Now I have told just how amazing you are."

* * *

Some one crept into the genetics lab and went to the computer. They saw the results and changed them. Printed it out and took the old copy as leverage and place the new one into the envelope. His job was done.

* * *

The morning went as usual and it was around lunch time when Stefan got the call that he could come pick up the results.

"Elena the results are in. I am going to the hospital to get them. Do you want to come?" Stefan asked.

"No I will stay here with Aidah. And I'm just not feeling well today. I think it all catching up to me."

"Are you going to be ok. I can have it sent here it is no problem you, Aidah and this baby is first priority right now."

"I am ok I am just hurting from Blake and This stress I don't need it."

"I am sorry you are getting stressed out. Do you want to leave. The doctor told you not to stress out because of you blood pressure."

"I know and I am being careful. I will be fine. You need to go do this ok." Elena said and Stefan reluctantly shook his head yeas and kissed her goodbye and left. Elena was about to walk into the living room with Aidah when she had another small cramp. "Why are you doing this to me baby." She said to her stomach she had been getting cramps since the night Blake had attacked her. Elena was sitting in the garden watching Aidah run around and stopping to mess with the flowers. Elena loved watching Aidah out here because Aidah loved the flowers and chasing the butterflies. Aidah was after another butterfly when the door bell rang.

"Come on baby girl lets go see who is here. " Elena said and grabbed Aidah's hand walked to the door. "Were coming." Elena yelled. She opened the door to see her in-laws standing there.

"Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore to what do we owe this pleasure." Elena said.

"Elena we would to take Aidah for the day she didn't get to see her gift and she hasn't been back by." Giuseppe said. Elena moved aside for them to come in and she noticed Nelly with them.

"Alright you can take her for the day. Just let me go get her a bag ready. Nelly would you come with me please." Elena said and Nelly picked up Aidah and walked up stairs behind Elena. Elena changed Aidah and packed her bag and then they went back down. Even though Elena didn't like his parents Nelly would be with her and Giuseppe is not a bad grandfather it is just Elisabeth she doesn't like.

"She is ready to go." Giuseppe took Aidah from Nelly and kissed her head.

"Thank you Elena." He said and walked out and Nelly followed him.

"Elena can I have a quick word with you." Elisabeth said.

"Sure what is it." Elena said. Elisabeth pulled some papers out of her purse.

"I want you to leave my son. Sign these and pack your things and I have called a cab for you and leave. Stefan will sign them to and you two will be divorced. We will tell every one you left just like your birth mom." Elisabeth said.

"Are you serious Elisabeth. I knew hated me but I didn't think you would do anything this drastic. And no I will not leave my family because I Love my Husband and my daughter and not even you can break us apart."

"I hoped I didn't have to tell you this but you leave me no choice. Stefan doesn't love you. He just with you to fill the whole in his heart left from Katherine. Now you will leave them alone and Stefan and Katherine will be together like they were suppose to and they will be a perfect family with our grandchildren Liam and Aidah." Elisabeth said. She place the document on the table. "They better be signed by tonight and you better be gone before they get home from the party."

"Go to hell Elisabeth." Elena said. "And leave me and my family alone."

Elisabeth just walked out the house and yelled behind her. "I want you gone by tonight." The door shut and Elena was tempted to go out there and get Aidah and not let her go but she didn't have it in her. She took out her phone and texted Stefan to tell him where Aidah was.

* * *

Stefan got to the hospital and went up to the genetics lab. He talked to lady at the desk and then Katherine showed up. "Hello Stefan. You will finally believe me when I say Liam is yours. And then we can be together as a family." Katherine said.

"Yeah no. I love my wife and if Liam is my son he can come and visit and be with us whenever he wants." Stefan said.

"I know you still love me. I was your first love." Katherine said

"You might have been my first love but that was before I found out how self-centered you were and Elena she is the love of my life. You are nothing to me."

"You don't mean that Stefan." Katherine said and then the lady came back out holding a folder and handed it to Stefan.

* * *

Elena went and got a glass of Water. She was taking a sip when she got a bad cramp. She doubled over in pain. Her glass fell to the floor and shattered. She tried to stand up straight but another cramp hit her. Then she saw blood on her pants. The pain became unbearable She was on her knees. She found the phone and called 911. Blood was all over the floor there was too much. She told the operator her address and what was happening. Then she blacked out.

* * *

He opened it up and took the paper out. He read it and it said "99.99% match". He knew this could happen but he was still shocked. He had a son. "I told you he was his." Katherine said.

"I need to think. I need fresh air." Stefan said and walked past her. He was walking by a door when he saw Emts rush past the window and he caught a glimpse of the person on the gurney and he saw it was his wife. HE pushed through the doors and saw that he was right. He rushed to her side. She was uncurious and the bed was bloody. "Elena." he aid as they were taking her in the back.

"Sir calm down." The emt said. "How do you her?"

"She is my wife. What's wrong with her?" Stefan asked panicking

"She called and was in serious pain and we showed up and she was uncurious that is all I can tell you right now Mr. Salvatore." The emt said

"Thank you." Stefan said and went up to the front desk "I need some information on my wife. She just came in here. She was rushed here by the ambulance."

"Oh yes Elena Salvatore. Let me see what I can find out." She said and walked away. A minute later she came back with a nurse.

"Mr. Salvatore my name Grace and I working with the doctor who is with you wife now. She is still unconscious because of the blood loss. I am sorry to tell you she lost the baby. But she started Hemorrhaging which is why she is bleeding excessively and we are trying to stop it right now. I am sorry again for your loss." She said.

"Thank you Grace and you don't have to explain the terms with me I am a doctor in Philadelphia where we live. I know how this can end."

"I know. Once we have the bleeding stopped we will move her and keep her for observation we just need you to fill out some papers."

"When will I be able to see her?" He asked.

"Once we have the bleeding stopped and she is moved to a private room."

"Thank you Grace."

"Your welcome." She said and walked back. He sat in a chair. He rubbed his face with his hands. He let his thoughts take over. Why God why do this to me to us. What did I do to deserve this. He took out his phone and saw he had a text from Elena. "Aidah is with your parents. Nelly is with her to. We need to talk about your mom." He decided he needed to call every one and tell them what has happened. He called Damon, Jeremy, and Alaric. Not long after did they start to show up. Damon, Caroline, Jeremy, Bonnie, Alaric, and Jenna were all there. Stefan told them what happened and not long after that the doctor came out.

"Family of Elena Salvatore."

"That is us." Damon said.

"Stefan Salvatore." The doctor asked.

"That would be me. How is my wife?"

"The bleeding has stopped. We got it under control. She is still unconscious but you may go see her but we are limiting the number of visitors. We also have her on some medicine so she is not in pain but she will be out for a while I expect her to wake up some time tomorrow." The doctor said. "If you want to see her follow me then." Stefan followed the doctor and so did Jenna. Each one came in and saw her. Alaric was the last.

"Ric can you go by my parents house and get Aidah I don't want her staying there."

"Sure thing." Then he left. Stefan sat down beside Elena and held her hand. He let a tear fall and then he couldn't stop them. Why did this have to happen to them. This was going to crush Elena hell it was killing him. He found out he had a son and lost a baby all in the same day. "I'm so sorry." He cried.

* * *

I am sorry don't kill me it is all part of the plan. Sorry it has been a while. I don't have a charger for my laptop any more so I am having to use my dad's computer. School will be starting soon but I will try and keep them coming as fast as I can. REVIEW REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10: Life is Full of Surprises

Chapter 10: Life is Full of Surprises

Stefan had fallen asleep in the chair. Grace had come in to check on Elena and when she saw Stefan asleep she went and got him a blanket. Stefan was sound asleep until his phone started ringing. "Hello." He groggily.

"Hey Stefan how is Elena doing?" Alaric asked.

"No change. How is Aidah?""She is fine hey um I am coming by in a little. Jenna wanted me to ask you if you wanted anything to eat or if you wanted me to go by your place and get you anything.""Yeah food would be nice and can you go by my house and get me a change of clothes."

"Sure man see you in a little bit.""Bye Ric and give Aidah a kiss for me please.""Will do." Stefan hung up the phone and put it on the table. He sat there looking at Elena she looked peaceful. He held her hand and kissed it. "Please wake up Baby." he whispered. He stayed like that just looking at her. He let a couple of tears fall. Then a nurse came in and checked on Elena.

"The doctor is lowering her pain medicine so she should wake up today."

"Thank you." Stefan said and the nurse walked out. A couple of minutes later Alaric came.

"Here you go Stefan." Alaric says handing Stefan the bag of food from the grill. Then he sat the bag with his clothes in it on the floor. "How is she doing?" Alaric asks.

"She is doing better. The doctors lowered her pain medicine so she should wake up today."

"That's good right."

"I don't know Ric. You saw how happy she was when she found out she was pregnant. I am afraid this is going to crush her. And now with Katherine's son being my son I don't know how she is going to take it."

"Wait what?"

"Oh yeah you don't know. Well before Elena came I was with a girl named Katherine. Long story short she left our sophomore year and was pregnant. She had a son and she just told me the other that he was mine and I didn't believe her because she cheated on me. Anyways we had a DNA test done and I got the results yesterday and her son is mine."

"Wow does Elena know."

"Yeah she knew that he could have been mine but she was at home wheni came yesterday to get the results and I saw her being rushed back when I was going to get fresh air. So she does not know that he is mine yet."

"How did she take it?"

"She was the supportive one. I didn't know what to do and she did. She has even talked to Liam more than me. I don't know she is going to handle that on top of this. I am afraid she is at her breaking point."

"She is tough. She will make it through this."

"I have no doubt that she will make it through this but I don't know about us. We have been through a lot and I hope this isn't the last straw you know."

"He y she loves you Stefan and nothing can change that. You can try for another baby and you already have a beautiful daughter. She will not leave you." Alaric said then two people entered the room. It was Elijah and Rebekah.

"Hello Stefan I heard Elena was in the hospital from Jeremy. I had to come see her I hope that is okay with you."

"Yeah she loves you two. Thank you for the other night with Blake she told me about it."

"What did she tell you?"

"That he pushed her up against the wall outside the grill and you got him off of her and she told me about sophomore year."

"Well she is like my little sister. Jeremy told me about the baby and I am sorry. I know Elena has always been motherly. When we high school and talked about our future the only thing Elena knew she wanted was a family and I am glad she found you."

"I love her with all my heart."

"I can se that. She is a lucky woman." Rebekah said.

"I think I am lucky to have her in my life."

"She is something." Elijah said. They looked at Elena and they saw her hand move then her head. She groaned and then her eyes gradually opened. Stefan to her side.

"Elena." Stefan said.

"Stefan where am I."

"Elena you are in the hospital."

"Stefan it hurts?"

"What hurts baby?"

"Every where. Stefan why am I in the hospital?"

"What do you remember about yesterday?" Stefan asked

"I remember you leaving the house then your parents show up and I let them have Aidah for the day. You to try and be nice and then your mom wanted to talk to me. We got into it and she left. Then I wake up here. Wait Stefan the baby. Is the baby ok." Elena said with fear in her eyes.

"Elena I am sorry but you lost the baby. I am so sorry Elena." Stefan said and she just looked at him. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Elena sweet heart say something."

"I want to be alone please."

"Elena please don't shut me out."

"Get out I just want to be alone."

"Okay we will leave but I will be back." Stefan said and everyone left the room. They went into the waiting room to find Damon and Caroline coming in.

"Stefan what are you doing out here. Is everything okay with Elena?" Caroline asked in a semi panicky tone.

"She just woke up and found out she lost the baby. She wanted to be alone." Stefan said.

"She should not be alone at a time like this."

"I know Caroline but what am I suppose to do?"

"Go back in there and be with her."

"No she wanted to be alone and frankly I don't know how I can help her right now."

"Yes you do Stefan. She doesn't need to be alone."

"No I don't. I don't even know how to handle this." Stefan yelled and walked out. He went outside and got to his car and left. He knew it was wrong to leave Elena there but he needed some time to. He just found out he had a son he never knew about and he lost a baby all in the same day. He had been at the hospital thinking about Elena. He hadn't thought about what this meant for him then it just hit him and he needed air. He drove home and when he got there he took his jacket off and sat it on the table. Then he saw the papers. He picked them up and read them. He felt like a train just hit him when he realized they were divorce papers. Elena was going to divorce him. He threw the papers on the table and then left. How could she do this to him. How long has she been planning this. Why and what went wrong. Those were the thoughts that were running through his mind.

* * *

Uh oh he thinks Elena was the one to file for divorce. What will happen next. Next chapter Elena is released from the hospital and Stefan is not there but when she goes home what will she find. Thank you .165 for you interest in my story and I am sorry it is up later than I told you but school has been hectic but I will do better next time. Thank you to all my reviewer keep REVIEWING. REVIEW REVIEW.


	11. Chapter 11: Screwed Up

Chapter 10: Screwed up

Elena woke up in her hospital room alone. She wanted to be alone but now she just wanted Stefan to wrap her up in his arms and tell her everything is going to be ok. Soon the doctors came in and told her she would be discharged today. After the doctor left she got the phone and called Stefan to tell her she was being discharged. He didn't pick up so she called Jenna and Jenna was coming to get her. About thirty minutes later Jenna was there.

"Thank you Jenna I couldn't get a hold of Stefan."

"No problem. I will be there soon."

"Oh and can you get me some clothes."

"Sure I will be there soon bye Elena."

"Thank you." Then she hung up the phone and tried to call Stefan again but she had no luck.

* * *

Stefan woke up to hearing Aidah cry so he got up and went to go tend to his daughter. He still couldn't keep his thoughts away from Elena and the divorce papers. A part of him was mad but the other part was confused. He calmed Aidah down and walked downstairs with her. When he got down stairs he sat Aidah down and played with her. He looked at her and thought Why would she want to tear this family apart? That was what got him every time Elena loved her family and she would never do anything to deliberately tear us apart but he guessed he might not have known her as well as he thought. Maybe his mom was right. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the doorbell ringing. He went and opened the door to see Katherine and Liam standing there. "Um Katherine it is not a good time."

"Well I thought you might want to get to know your son better."

"Katherine it really isn't a good time."

"Is Elena here I heard she was in the hospital?"

"Katherine no Elena is not here."

"Good." Katherine said and pushed her way into his house.

"Not today."

"Today is perfect. Elena isn't around and Liam needs to get to know you and vice versa." Katherine says and then Aidah starts crying because she fell and Liam as the closet to her and he picked her up and put her back on her feet. She smiled at Liam then bent over and handed him a toy and he gladly took it, "See Aidah loves her brother." Katherine said.

* * *

Jenna got there in about twenty minutes later. "Thank you Jenna I couldn't get a hold of Stefan."

"No problem he is probably taking care of Aidah because he came by and got her last night and she has not been sleeping well since she was with us."

"Yeah I guess you are right." Elena said and got dressed. After that she signed all the discharge papers and then they left.

* * *

Stefan didn't know what to do. He looked at Liam and Aidah and saw how good they were together. He just walked in there and sat down. He was confused and he started thinking about the night Katherine came over and told him about Liam and how he left and got drunk. The things he told Damon that night. The thing that stuck out in his mind was that he questioned his and Elena's love for each other at that time he felt bad for doing nut now he kind of felt like he was right. But he did know he felt nothing for Katherine or did he. Katherine came and handed him a glass of water and sat right by him. "They like each other." Katherine said.

"Yeah they do."

"Do you ever think about the could haves and the should haves Stefan."

"No not really."

"Well I do Stefan. I love you still and I was wrong to leave and not tell you about Liam but I felt ashamed and I didn't want you family to treat us differently. I didn't want them to be ashamed of you Stefan because I knew how much you family meant to you and I didn't want to ruin that." Katherine said and leaned in closer to Stefan. Their faces were inches apart.

* * *

Jenna and Elena arrived at the house in twenty minutes. Elena got out of the car and got her bag. She walked up to the door and Jenna was right beside her. They stepped into the house and went into the living room and she was shocked at what she saw. Katherine and Stefan were kissing on the couch and Liam and Aidah were playing in the play room. "Stefan how could you." Then Stefan quickly pulled away from Katherine and looked at Elena.

"Elena this is not what it looks like."

"Oh it isn't. Because what it looks like you are kissing your ex and I am guessing Liam is your son." Elena said furious.

"Oh this rich your mad at me. It seems to me like you want out of this marriage."

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked him.

"The divorce papers I saw them Elena."

"Seriously you think I want a divorce."

"I don't think I know." Stefan said and walked out of the room to get the papers.

"Jenna can you go get Aidah. I am not going to stay here."

"Sure Elena you two can stay with us." Then Jenna left to get Aidah.

"I told you . I was Stefan's first love and no one ever forgets their first love and you just tried to fill my spot well I am back and I will have him. Oh and just so you know he still loves me he told me so just before we kissed and that kiss was pure magic." Katherine said just before Stefan came in with the papers.

"This is what I have been talking about. These divorce papers you had drawn up well if you want out by all means go but don't think that you will keep Aidah away from me." Stefan said with his voice laced with anger.

"How could you even think I would want a divorce. Because I didn't file these papers but you know what after walking in on this little whatever you want to call it a divorce sounds good to me. But you should at the lawyer who filed the divorce and how could you think so little of me." Elena said and walked out the door with Jenna and Aidah following her. Jenna had Aidah's car seat in her car and she buckled Aidah in the car and drove off. Once they got to her house Aidah was sleeping and Elena tried to pick her up but she was still hurt and couldn't do it so Jenna did it and when they got inside Alaric was confused. Jenna just gave him a look and he knew Elena needed him and Jenna went upstairs and put Aidah down Alaric just went up to Elena.

"What happened Elena."

"It is all my fault my marriage is over."

"Elena start from the begun gung."

"I lost both of them Alaric my baby and my husband. He was kissing Katherine when I walked into the house and he thought I wanted to divorce him but his mom is the one who had the papers drawn up. I couldn't protect my baby and I cant protect my marriage."

"First off it is not your fault you lost the baby. And secondly Stefan is just grieving to and I know what he did was wrong but he is confused. He would never intentionally hurt you."

"I don't think so any more. He has a son with her and he told her he loved her not me Alaric."

"Do you want me to go over there and rough him up." Alaric said.

"No believe it or not I don't want him hurt I just want I him to find out the truth about his mom." Elena said and yawned.

"Alright you just got out of the hospital lets get you to bed ok."

* * *

"Katherine leave please. You have done enough today."

"I will be back. Liam lets go." Katherine said. "I meant what I said Stefan I still love you." Then Katherine left and Liam followed behind her and stopped when he reached Stefan.

"I am sorry about mom she gets carried away sometimes. Mrs. Elena was really nice to me I am sorry that you two fought today but if it means anything when we were in the kitchen the other day I was worried I would break up your family and she told me I would welcomed into your family not breaking it up . I got the vibe that family meant a lot to her. I don't think she would intentionally break up your family."

"Thank you Liam but just know this isn't your fault and you don't have anything to be sorry for."

"Thank you and I had fun playing with Aidah. Night Stefan." Liam said and walked out of the house. Stefan then took the papers and read them more in depth. He then noticed it was his parents lawyer and he knew that if Elena filed for divorce she wouldn't have gone to his parents lawyer. He then put the papers down and walked over to the tray of liquor and pored him a glass of whiskey and picked up the phone and called Damon after a couple of rings Damon picked up.

"What do you want Stefan."

"I think I just screwed up my marriage." Stefan said.

* * *

Sorry it took me a while to figure this chapter out. I hoped you liked it. Please REVIEW and don't kill me I do have a plan. Thank you to all my followers and the people who have favored my story and especially to all the people who have reviewed this story keep the reviews coming.


	12. Chapter 12:The Truth Will Set You Free

Chapter 12: The Truth Will Set You Free

Damon got to his house relatively fast and he brought Caroline with him. "What did you do brother?" Damon asked. All he did was hand him the papers and Damon and Caroline looked over them. "She wants a divorce?" They both said.

"No look at the lawyer." They did.

"Wait you want the divorce?"

"No mom and dad does though but I thought Elena wanted at first and I was to mad to read beyond the first page. She got out of the hospital today and I was mad at her about that and anyways Katherine came over being Katherine and Jenna brought Elena home and Katherine kissed me and Elena walked in on it."

"What you kissed Katherine?" Damon said.

"No I didn't want to she kissed me and Elena walked in on it and she left with Jenna after we had a fight. I think it is really over Damon."

"Ok so this is what you need to do Stefan." Caroline said.

* * *

Elena woke up and looked around and noticed that she was not at her home then all the memories came flooding back. She thought it was some nightmare but it wasn't. Her marriage was over. She got up and got dressed and decided to go dawn stairs. She walked into the kitchen to see Jenna feeding Aidah and the boys eating breakfast while Alaric was still cooking. "Hey how do you want your eggs." Alaric asked and Elena had to think about it because since she found out she was pregnant eggs were disgusting to her but now that was gone. She started to get teary eyed but she stayed strong.

"I don't want any but I will take some bacon."

"Ok and you can have all the bacon you want."

"I am going to take Aidah out today. Elijah wanted to meet up and see me some more before he had to leave."

"Ok are you going to be ok."

"Yeah I think I will be." She ate the rest of her breakfast in silence. Once she finished she picked up Aidah and to be honest it hurt her but she had to do it. She needed her daughter close to her. They went upstairs and Elena got Aidah ready then she finished getting herself ready. Then they were off to go to their house to get some things. Elena hoped to God Stefan was there and he wasn't. She got Aidah out of the car and went inside and packed a bag for her and Aidah they weren't going to stay long she had already gotten them tickets to go back to Philadelphia the next day. Once the bags were packed she left Stefan a note telling him that they were leaving two days earlier so he wouldn't think she just up and took his daughter. She then went to the garage and got into her car because Jenna was going to come by later and pick up her and then they were off to see Elijah. They reached the café and sat at the table with Elijah.

"Elena I am glad you were able to see me today." Elijah said.

"Me too ."

"I came to visit you while you were in the hospital. Mum was worried about Elena."

"Thank you and you dont need to worry about me any more."

"I will always worry about you Elena you are still my best friend and I still love you dearly."

"I know and I have missed you and our talks. I could use a friend like you now." Elena said.

"What's wrong? Elijah asked.

"What isn't wrong Elijah. I left Stefan so to speak. I come home from the hospital and find him kissing Katherine and that is not the best part. He thought I wanted a divorce. So he accused me of that but it was really his mom and on top of all this I just lost my baby while he found out he had a kid ith his ex so he is I don't know ok he doesn't even seem upset that I lost our baby. I wish we could work things out but I don't think we will be able to."

"Elena I don't know Stefan real well but trust me losing the baby hurt him to. When I went to the hospital he looked like he was in despair especially when you kicked him out of your room. As for the ex thing are you sure she didn't kiss him and caught him off guard."

"No he doesn't love me Elijah he loves her he always will I mean come on look at her. She is gorgeous his parents like her and she is the mother of his first born."

"Yu are also the mother of his child Elena and you are just as beautiful and as for his parents if he loved you enough which I believe he does that doesn't matter to him."

"But he is always taking there side. I cant do it any more Elijah. This uphill battle to please his family is emotionally and physically draining."

"It seems like you have given up Elena. And the Elena I know and love would never back down that easily."

"Well it is hard to win a battle when you are the only one willing to fight."

"True but you are strong and I know what I told you before that even you have limits but Elena this is your marriage. I know you don't let guys in easily but you let him in so he must be the one."

"That is the thing he was my first you know. I gave him everything. I opened up with him and that was the hardest thing I ever did because Blake ruined me of that Elijah. Stefan was the only guy I trusted after that and now look where it gets me."

"Don't talk like that Elena maybe you need to talk to him before you jump into a divorce."

"How will I be ever able to trust him again." Elena said. Little did they know that Stefan had heard the ending of the conversation. He was beating himself up. How could he do that to her. He loved her and only her and she loved and trusted him and he screwed it up. They finished the coffee and pie and said their goodbyes. Elena was walking back to her car and she looked at the park and decided it was a nice day and Aidah needed to be outside with the fresh air. She put Aidah in the swing and pushed her and that is when she saw Stefan he came towards them and Aidah's face lit up. "Dadda." She squeled and he came up to her and picked her up out of the swing and threw her in the air.

"How is my princess doing today. I missed you ." Stefan said and Aidah just kept laughing. "Gin Gin." she said. And Stefan did as she asked and threw her up in the air. After that he sat her on his hip and turned to Elena. "I missed you to."

"I don't want to talk about it right now but if you want Aidah for the rest of the day you can take her she misses you and I have to pack."

"Why are you packing?"

"We are going back early. I need to get some things situated."

"Oh yeah I would love to have her today." Stefan said.

"Ok." Elena said and took Aidah from his arms and gave her a kiss "You be good for daddy. If you want she can stay with you tonight. So you can spend time with her."

"Yeah Ok I would love it." Stefan said and Elena began to walk away. "Elena wait."

"What Stefan?"

"We need to talk soon."

"I know and we will."

"I meant what I said. I miss you to." Stefan said and Elena just walked off. Stefan turned his attention to Aidah. "Daddy has to fix I his mess." and she just clapped.

* * *

Elena was walking to her car when she saw the last person she ever wanted to see again at her car. "Elisabeth what do you want."

"I see you came to your senses."

"Move I want to leve."

"I ma glad you are leaving my son. Him and Katherine are meant to be together."

"Let me go please I really don't want to see you right now."

"Why?"

"You really want to know. I blame you for everything. Me and Stefan falling apart and most of all for losing my baby. I have been blaming my self but no it was your fault and Blake's. He hurt me and you added more stress and in turn my baby became distressed and I lost it. All because you wanted me to sign some stupid divorce papers and leave my husband and daughter behind. What kind of mother do you think I am? You know what don't answer that but I hope you can live with yourself knowing I lost your grandchild because of you. I hope your happy with your self. You finally get what you want and at what cost. I dont know about you but I lost something dear to me and I blame you so I don't ever want to see you again." Elena said.

Stefan was about to put Aidah in the swing when he noticed Elena's purse. He hoped she hadn't left. He picked Aidah up and the purse and headed in the direction he saw her go. He spotted her and his mom. It looked like they were arguing. He got closer enough and he was able to hear him. He heard everything Elena said and his mother looked mortified. He decided it was time to make his presence known. "Mom? Is what she saying s true?" Stefan said. He was mad and he wanted to know the truth.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for me to update. I should have together again updated by tomorrow Review as always oh and who has seen the promo for season four. Well just in case you haven't here is a link where you can watch it . the-vampire-diaries/video/first-look-vampire-diaries-season-4-promo-video-am-i-dead?fb_pid=1346798512&utm_campaign=vrl&utm_medium=fnpg-vampire&utm_source=


	13. Chapter 13: Confontations

Chapter 13:Confrontations

"Mom is what she is saying true?" Stefan asked again when he didn't get an answer from his mom.

"Son you see what I am talking about. She is poisoning you against me." Elisabeth said.

"Just answer the question."

"I have no idea what she is talking about son." Elisabeth said

"Cut the crap Elisabeth you got what you wanted. You wanted me away from your son so he could be with Katherine."

"You need to stop putting things in my sons head. You were never a good wife and a lousy mother and how does my son know that the child you were carrying was his. We all know how you sleep around Elena just like your mother or shall I say mothers. You can never be as good as Katherine she is perfect for him she actually listens to me."

"That is enough mom. I am tired of this. She was never putting things in my head and how could you ever accuse her with cheating on me. Not to mention you insulted me in the process and that baby she lost was mine."

"Stefan you like to see the good in people but look at her. She was just with you for your money. She didn't love you. See how she treats Aidah. Katherine is obviously the better choice."

"You seem to have her and Katherine mixed up mom."

* * *

"Katherine you got what you wanted. When do I get what you wanted." Blake said.

"It is not my fault she doesn't like you." Katherine said to Blake.

"It seems like Stefan loves her still not you Katherine."

"He doesn't he wants to be a family with me and Liam."

"What about his daughter."

"Ughhh that brat well I will be nice to her because he would want to be part of her life."

"That means Elena would be part your life."

"Well she would sign away her rights to Aidah and I will become Aidah's mom."

"When do I get my part of the deal and I am not talking about Elena."

"When I get married to Stefan I will give you the money."

"That wasn't the deal Katherine."

"You will get it when you get it." Katherine said and walked off. Blake stood there fuming and pulled out the paper that said Liam wasn't Stefan's then he got his phone out and dialed Elena's phone number.

* * *

"Why go to all this trouble mom? Why did you have to do this. You act as if Elena is the only one that lost something in all this. I lost a child too mom and because of you I thought she wanted to end our marriage but I was wrong and I screwed things up. I am done with you mom I have tried to keep things civil but it seems you are incapable of doing that."

"See what you have done Elena you have torn my family apart." Elisabeth said and just the Elena's phone was ringing and she heard it in her bag and saw that Stefan had it.

"You left it and we were bringing it to you." Stefan said and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She said and took it and found her phone and saw that it was someone she didn't know but she answered it anyways.

"Hello." She said

"Elena I need to talk to you." Blake said.

"Yeha well I don't want to talk to you ever so leave me alone."

"Wait Elena I have something important to show you it is about Katherine."

"I don't care about her."

"It is about Stefan too."

"Alright the Grill at six."

"Ok Elena see you then." Elena hung up the phone.

"I have to go. I will pick her up tomorrow." Elena said and gave Aidah a kiss. "Thank you again for bringing me my purse." Once Elena left Stefan turned to his mom.

"I am over this and I don't want to be around you and I don't want you any where near my family. You have messed things up beyond repair between us. I hope you are happy." Stefan said to his mom. He walked away from her and she felt defeated but she would get her son back. Stefan went back to the swings and placed Aidah in one but then he looked up and saw the Ice Cream parlor and decided he should get them a treat. "How about we go get some ice cream princess. Do you like the sound of that." Stefan said to Aidah. She clapped her hands and yelled "Yayyy."

* * *

Elena drove back to Jenna's house and walked in to find it quiet. She didn't find either one of their cars there. She walked into the kitchen and found a note on top a plate of food. Elena we had to go out sorry we weren't here but here is some lunch. We love you. She read the note and sat it down and put the food in the microwave and then she ate it. It was three when she got there and it took he a while to eat. By the time she had every thing cleaned up it was four-thirty so she went upstairs and got in the shower and got ready for he meeting with Blake. Just thinking about it made her shiver. She hated him. He killed her baby. She was going to let him know that too. She got out of the shower and got dressed, did her hair, and make up. She then left and headed to the grill. She got there right at six and saw him sitting at a table and she went up to him.

"Elena please sit down." Blake said.

"No I am not staying. I came to tell you to stay away from me and my family. I lost something precious because of you and I could have you arrested but you got off the charges last time so I don't doubt you could get off them this time." Elena said and turned to leave but Blake grabbed her hand.

"I have to tell you something and I think you want to hear it." Blake said and pulled a paper out of his pocket and unfolded it and handed it to her. "Katherine had me change the paternity results. Liam is not Stefan's." Blake said and Elena was frozen.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. Please review oh and only a few more chapters left. I will take suggestions on how to end it because I have it planned out a little but I would love your input. REVIEW REVIEW.


	14. Chapter 14: The Truth Will Set You Free

Chapter 14: The truth will set you free

Elena took the paper out of his hands and read it. She wondered if she could trust Blake. " How can I know you are telling me the truth."

" Just trust me Elena. Katherine wants to break up your family. She double crossed me so I am doing the same to her." Blake said. Elena just took the paper and left. She had to see Katherine. She got in her car and drove to Stefan's parents house. She knew that was where She was staying. As se drove past her old house with Stefan she saw Katherine's car in the driveway. She pulled in to the all too familiar driveway. She went into the house and saw Katherine in the kitchen so she went there.

"We need to talk." Elena said in a bitter tone.

"About what Elena?"

"You and how you had Blake to do your dirty work." Elena said.

"I don't know what your talking about." Katherine said. Then Elena took out the paper and slammed it down on the counter.

"This how you used your son to get to Stefan."

"Who gave you this."

"Where is Stefan?"

"He out getting dinner."

"He left you here alone."

"Yeah he loves me Elena face it. I am his one true love." Katherine said.

" Oh well last time I checked I had his last name and am still married to him and as far as I am concerned you are a thing in the past." Elena said. Then they heard the door open and Stefan came walking in with Aidah.

"First Katherine why are you here and what is going on here?" Stefan asked.

" I came by to talk to you Stefan." Katherine said.

"Well we have nothing to talk about." Stefan said.

" Stefan I um came by to tell you I am sorry about this afternoon. I wanted to apologize for not giving you the chance to explain everything and that I took Aidah and walked out. It was not right and that is not how we work things out and I am willing to work things out if you are." Elena said and began to walk out.

"Elena wait please stay. Katherine please leave I don't want you here." Stefan said. Katherine brushed by Elena and then got up close by Stefan and whispered into his ear.

"I love you ." Katherine said and left. Stefan looked at Elena and she had one of looks that if it could kill Katherine would be dead in less than a second.

"Stefan I really am sorry." Elena said.

"Elena I should be the one that is sorry. It was my family and I didn't even see it." Stefan said.

" I know but I should have talked it out with you not leave." Elena said.

"Speaking of leaving where did you go so abruptly this afternoon?"

"Oh that is another thing I need to talk to you about. I got a call from Blake and he wanted to see me so I agreed to meet him." Elena said.

"What you went and saw him." Stefan asked with anger in his voice.

"Yes and before you get mad. I wasn't going to see him but I made sure it was in a public place and he said he needed to tell me something about you. So I went and met him at the Grill and he gave me this." Elena said and handed him the paper. When he read it he couldn't believe what he was reading.

"Is this true Elena?" Stefan asked.

"From what Blake said but I am not to sure. He said the only reason he went along with Katherine was because one he wanted me and two she promised him money. Well he didn't get either and he is mad and is thinking Katherine is the only one getting the good side of the deal so he made sure he had black mail on her and he brought it to me. I think we should get another DNA test done to be sure but I don't know how Katherine will react to it." Elena said.

"This is all one big mess. Who do we believe." Stefan said.

"I don't know but I need to be going. I came to tell you everything I had to say." Elena said.

"Why don't you come home?" Stefan asked.

"Because it is taking all the will power I have right now to break down Stefan. We still haven't worked out our problems and right now the memories of that day is to painful. I am sorry but I cant be here right now and every time I look at that table I… just cant do it. I am sorry Stefan. We still have a long way until we get back to normal." Elena said.

" Well ok lets talk about our problems Elena lets get them out in the open." Stefan said

"Not right now not tonight."

"Why Elena why put it off."

"Because I don't want to talk about it ok. I cant talk about it not right now."

"If not now then when. When will you be able to talk about it."

"I don't know Stefan but I don't know what to say. Or how fix things."

"We are running in circles. I will be here when you are ready." Stefan said and picked up Aidah and walked upstairs to get her ready for bed. Elena stood there for a second and then walked out. She got to her car and opened the middle console and pulled out the first sonogram they got of the baby and then she broke down. She felt empty and she didn't think he would understand that. She didn't understand how she could miss something so much that she never really had. The only at this point she did know was that this whole inside of her heart felt like she lost her parents all over again and that was something she never wanted to know that feeling again.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait and for it being so short I had a little bit of writers block on this chapter. This story is only going to be a couple of more chapters. I will try and update next week before the premiere of season 4. Yayyy so excited for that back to what I was saying Please review I love my fans feed back. I will update faster if I get 95 reviews and I will definitely update by Monday if I get 100 reviews.


	15. Chapter 15: Drinking and Talking

Chapter 15: Drinking and Talking

Stefan stood in the kitchen hurt. She was acting as if she was the only person that lost something hell his ex might have even lied about the paternity of her son. He was having a bad week. He fed Aidah her dinner then took her upstairs and got her ready for bed. Once he laid Aidah in her crib she was out. He then went back down stairs and went into the den and poured himself a glass of whiskey. It burned as it went down but he didn't mind. He needed something strong tonight. He didn't know any other way to cope right now. He couldn't talk to Elena because he doesn't want to burden her with emotions. So he drank and drank but he stopped after four because he had his daughter to look after and he didn't want to be drunk. After he swallowed the last little bit in his glass he walked upstairs and went to their room and opened the door and decided he couldn't stay in here tonight so he went to one of the guest bedrooms and stripped down to his boxers and passed out on the bed half because of exhaustion and half because of his buzz.

* * *

Elena was driving on auto pilot and didn't know where she was going. She pulled into some driveway and she noticed she had driven to Finn's new place outside of mystic falls. She sat in her car for a little while contemplating on weather she should go in or leave. She decided she needed her friend. So she got out and walked to the door and rang the bell. Sage came and opened the door. "Elena what are you doing here?" Sage asked.

"Honestly I don't know all I know was that I needed a friend and I knew Elijah was staying with you so I came here. I am sorry for coming I hoped didn't interrupt something?" Elena said.

"Oh no we were just about to eat dinner. You can come in and join us I can set up another place at the table."

"Oh no I don't want to intrude and I don't know why I came here."

"Oh nonsense come on in and have dinner with us I insist and Esther would love to see you and so would we. We have all missed you and it could be like old times. Maybe just Maybe that is what you need to get your mind off of things." Sage said.

"Ok Thank you Sage and since when did you start havng all this wisdom."

"I am mom it comes with the territory."

"I know how you feel. I think that being a mom has given me much more wisdom than I ever had." Elena said and both girls laughed and walked into the living room where every one else was.

"Guys we will be having an extra guest at dinner tonight because Elena will be joining us." Sage said and Esther say Elena and walked up to her and hugged her.

"Just like old time Elena. I have been worried about you since heard you were in the hospital and I am sorry for your loss." Esther said as she escorted Elena to the couch and sat right beside her so she could talk to her.

"Oh Esther it means a lot to me to know that all of you still care."

"We will always be your family no matter what. You are like another daughter."

"Thank you Esther and having dinner with all of you brings up so many memories."

"Dinner is ready everyone." Sage said and everyone went into the dining room and sat down funny thing s that every one sat where they used to when she would go over to their house when she was in high school. Esther sat at the head of the table. To her left was Finn and then Sage only people missing was Kol and Jeremy because when she would go over Jeremy came so he could hang out with Kol. On Esther's right was Elijah then Elena would sit in between him and Rebekah and beside Rebekah would be Nik. She missed when life was simple before her parents died. She loves her daughter and Stefan but she had a huge hole in heart from when her parents died and now this baby made the hole bigger.

"So Elena what brought you here tonight?" Esther asked.

"I don't know I just needed a friend and I ended up here."

"Elena you are always welcome here." Finn said.

"Thank you."

"So Elena where is that adorable daughter of yours? Esther asked.

"With her dad. I let him have her for the night."

"Are you two separating?" Rebekah asked.

"I honestly don't know. I want to work things out but I don't think I am ready to talk to him about everything right now and we still have Katherine in the mix so it is very complicated."

"Why don't you just talk to him he might have the same feelings as you." Elijah said.

"I am not ready to talk about it with him."

" Elena you need to open up to him. Trust me when Michael was still alive we had our fights and I mean sometimes they were big. I remember when Finn was Aidah's age Michael and I had a disagreement he wanted to move closer to his family but I didn't and I told him that if he made me chose between staying alone and moving with him I would stay and get a divorce. I did not want to be close to his mom or dad. He said we were moving and that it was final. So I packed up and left and took Finn with me. He came to me the next day and we talked about it and we compromised Elena. We were close to divorcing only twice but we talked it out and came to our senses we loved each other and our kids and no matter what other people thought we knew we had each other. So go talk to him lean on him that is what he it there for, and you shouldn't be handling this all by yourself. Even you need help sometimes Elena. Take it from an old lady time is to precious to waste. If I could I would wish for one more day with him. I would want him to meet his grandchildren and tell them stories. But I cant have him back. He was taken from me to early Elena don't push away Stefan I know love him and he is the one because you look at him the way I looked at Michael and the way your mom looked at your dad. " Esther said. Everyone finished their food and Elena was getting ready to leave. She went up to Esther.

"Thank you I needed to hear that and I will try I wont promise anything but I will try ."

"That is better than nothing. Elena remember life is too short to let the man you love go."

"Thank you tell everyone I said goodnight and dinner was good thank you."

"Any time Elena you are a part of this family." Esther said and Elena walked out the door and to her car. She got in it and drove to Jenna's house she would talk with Stefan in the morning. She walked into the house and went up to the room she was staying in and fell right asleep.

* * *

Elena woke up early and decided to get ready and go over to the house to talk to Stefan. She got dressed and grabbed her keys and left for the house. When she got there it was nine and she walked in the house and He wasn't up. He usually was up with Aidah feeding her and getting her ready but not today. So she went upstairs to see if maybe they were up there and she went into Aidah's room where it looked like she just woke up so Elena picked her up. Then she walked over to their room and he wasn't in there as she was passing one of the guest bedrooms she saw him asleep on top of the covers in just his boxers. She made it to the kitchen and did the regular morning routine.

* * *

Stefan woke up and he looked at the clock and it read 10:45. He heard someone down stairs. He figured it was George or Nelly. He then got up and went to his room and put some sweatpants and a t shirt on. Then he went into Aidah's room and saw she wasn't there so he figured Nelly was there. So he headed downstairs.

* * *

Elena took Aidah into the den after breakfast. Elena was on the couch while Aidah played with her toys. Elena looked up at the fire place and stared at the picture hanging above it. It was a picture of them with Aidah the day they brought her home. That same picture was hanging up in there house in D.C. She remembers that day like it was yesterday.

_****Flashback****_

_**It was June 2**__**nd**__** when she went into labor. Stefan was at work and she was home alone. She called Stefan not knowing what to do. "Elena what do you need I a about to see a patient ?" Stefan asked. **_

"_**Stefan it's time. I don't know what to do." Elena said franticly.**_

" _**Ok calm down . I will call Jessi to bring you to the hospital. How bad is the pain?"**_

"_**It doesn't hurt right now the contractions are about fifteen minutes apart." Elena said.**_

"_**Ok I texted Jessi and she will be there in a second."**_

"_**Ok owwwww." Elena and muffled a cry "Tell her to hurry."**_

"_**Ok she will be there in two minutes ok I will meet you at the entrance ok. Stay on the phone with me until she gets there." Stefan said and she did as she was told Jessi got there and she hung up the phone and made her way to the hospital. Stefan did as he said and met her at the entrance and she got into a room and her doctor was called. Her labor was fast because four hours later she was ready to push.**_

"_**Alright Elean I am going to need you to push one last time and your daughter will be here." The doctor said and Elena did what he said. She pushed then she heard the sweetest sound she ever heard. They laid the baby in her arms and Stefan cut the cord. Elena couldn't feel the pain anymore but all she could feel was the immense love she had for her daughter. Stefan then kissed her forehead.**_

"_**You did good baby. " Stefan said to her and then the nurse took the baby away so she could clean her up . Later that night Stefan had called everyone to let them know about the baby. As Stefan was hanging up the phone the nurse came in with the baby and the birth certificate. **_

"_**All I need is her name and for the two of you to sign it and then I will leave yall alone for the tie being." The nurse said.**_

"_**Ok um her name will be Aidah Lynn Salvatore." Elena said and the nurse wrote it down then both of them signed the certificate and the nurse left the family alone. Stefan went to the bassinet and picked his daughter up and walked over to his wife and handed her Aidah and then he sat on the bed with her adoring his baby girl. Elena was playing with Aidah's fingers.**_

"_**Thank you ." Stefan said**_

"_**For what?"**_

"_**For this for our beautiful daughter. I love you ad her so much." Stefan said**_

"_**This is amazing. My heart seems like it grew twenty times the size it was. The is the best of my life." Elena said. They stayed like that until the nurse came to help her feed Aidah and take her back to the nursery. The next morning the nurse came in with the baby an around noon family and friends came to see the baby. Jenna, Alaric, Caroline, and Damon were there first. They stayed until Bonnie and Jeremy got there and as soon as bonnie and Jeremy left Elena took a nap and Stefan had some alone time with Aidah. The night went the same she fed Aidah and the nurse took her back to the nursery. They got to go home the next night. Elena remembers Stefan leading her into their home as she held Aidah in her arms. When he opened the door all their family and friends were there to welcome them home. Stefan led Elena to the couch and she sat down and Stefan sat beside her. Caroline was getting camera happy but she had captured Stefan and Elena's forehead's touching and both of them were looking at Aidah with adoring eyes. When Caroline got the pictures printed they decided to blow up that picture and have it in both of their houses. **_

_****End of flashback****_

Elenawas pulled out of her thoughts by Aidah coming up to her with one of her toys and saying mamma Elena looked at her daughter and then she let the tears she didn't know she was holding back. She wouldn't get to have memories like that with the baby she lost. Why? She thought to her self for the millionth time since she woke up in the hospital.

* * *

Stefan walked downstairs to find to his surprise it wasn't Nelly. "Elena I wasn't expecting you so early." Stefan said and Elena looked at him with tears still in her eyes. She stood up and walked over to him and she held him and he wrapped him arms around her as she cried.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews I was going to update Thursday but I wanted the chapter to be more than a filler chapter. I hope you liked it and who thought the premier was epic. I am so glad she chose STEFAN. REVIEW REVIEW.


	16. Chapter 16: Our Problems

Chapter 16: Our Problems

"Elena what is wrong?" Stefan asked her after she stopped crying.

"We wont be able to have any first moments with our baby. That is what is wrong. We wont get to find out if it is a boy or girl. We wont be able to fight about a name and then compromise. We wont get to hear it take its first breath. We wont be able to bring it home for the first time. We wont be able to do all the things we did with Aidah. That is what is wrong." Elena said with a somewhat raised voice.

"I know how you feel Elena you weren't the only person who lost the baby. It was mine too. I was by your bed crying and asking God why he did this to us." Stefan said with tears in his eyes but he didn't let them fall because he needed to be strong for Elena. They stayed like that for a little while then Elena backed out of his arms.

"I know its just that I didn't know how to handle it. I blamed you and your family and then I found out that Liam is your "son" and I felt like you gained what I… we lost and then I come home and see you and Katherine kissing it was like your mom was right and it felt like I was losing you." Elena said.

"I am sorry about that Katherine kissed me. I love you Elena and I am so sorry you felt like that." Stefan said the they heard a cry come from Aidah. They both looked over at her and saw that she had fallen down. They both wet over to her. Stefan picked her up and looked at Elena "Lets go get some breakfast and then we can come back here and just do what we always do." Stefan said.

"I'd like that. Getting back to normal sounds good." Elena said.

"Let me go upstairs and get dressed then we can go." Once Stefan came back down and they went out. They went to a little bistro in town. They got a seat outside. This felt right to both of them. They ate and sat there for a while and just talked. That was until they got interrupted by Katherine calling Stefan.

"Katherine I don't want to talk to you right now." Stefan said annoyed

"But we need to talk. I know that you will be going back to DC soon and we need to work out how this is going to work." Katherine said.

"No we don't because I know you had someone change the DNA test and we don't have any reason to talk until we get the test done again." Stefan said about to hang up.

"Okay lets go today. I am sure the hospital has an opening." Katherine said.

"Whatever just text me the time and we will be there." Stefan said getting agitated.

* * *

An hour and a half later they were pulling up to the Hospital. Both Stefan and Liam went back and got tested. This time however the nurse said she would have the results in about three hours. Everyone stayed. Even Damon and Caroline came to wait with them. The nurse finally came out to them. "Mr. Salvatore the results say that you and Liam are 88% compatible. You are not his father but you two are related." the nurse said.

"Wait me and Liam are related how?" Stefan asked confused.

"I don't know but with the results I would say he is probably your nephew." The nurse said. Stefan then turned his head towards Damon and then to Katherine.

"Is it possible?" Stefan asked. Damon just stood there. He didn't know what to do. Caroline just looked at him.

"Answer him Damon. Is it possible Liam is your son?" Caroline asked. Damon just shook his head. Caroline backed away from him and stood in horror.

"So you are telling me that when me and Katherine was dating you slept with her." Stefan said getting angrier by the second.

* * *

I am so sorry for how long it has been and how short the chapter is. I fell like I am losing my muse and the story was going down hill. Luckily I think I have figured out how to keep it interesting. Tell me what you think. REVIEW REVIEW.


End file.
